The Swan
by Sahenia
Summary: Elle semble si parfaite, si pure. Il est celle dont il a besoin, le portrait exacte de la fille idéale. Mais est-ce que ce qui est battit sur un mensonge peut survivre à la vérité? DGOC. Rating M. R
1. Prologue

_Coucou!!_

_Voilà ma nouvelle histoire!! C'est une Drago OC, pour changer un peu de mes habitudes LoL. Pour le PoV, ce sera chacun sont tour, mais pour ce prologue, ce sera uniquement Drago._

_Je précise que la fic est ratée M et que c'est pas un hasard, vous etes prévenus_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews_

_Bisoos_

_ALi_

* * *

**1.Prologue**

Je commence à me lasser de cette routine. Tous les ans, les mêmes évènements reviennent, les uns après les autres, se suivant bien sagement sur notre calendrier. Je voudrais, pour une fois, pouvoir dire _"non"._ Regarder dans les iris de mon père, que j'ai la prétention d'avoir identiques, et dire_ "non"._ Oser avouer que j'ai moi aussi le droit de réfléchir, de prendre mes propres décisions au lieu de n'être que l'enfait qui suit sagement les instructions. Dire que Poudlard m'agace, que je n'ai qu'à payer un professeur à domicile, qui viendra me donner des cours quand ça me chanterait, et qui me donnerait mes diplômes avec quelques pièces d'or de plus...

Mais bien sur, je ne le fais pas. Jamais je n'oserai lui dire _"non"_ à lui. Le commun des mortels enseigne à ses enfants qu'il ne faut pas se plier à tous les ordres, qu'il faut savoir faire la différence entre ceux qui sont légitimes et les abusifs. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi, chez nous, les sorciers de haut rang. Quand une mère donne un ordre, il peut parfois être contestable, à partir de l'adolescence. Mais on est tenu d'obeir au doigt et à l'oeil à nos pères, et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Ou plutôt de leurs vies, pour une grande majorité.

Nous arrivons sur le quai, ma mère et moi. Bien entendu, mon père n'est pas présent. C'est à moi de pousser mon caddie, incroyable...J'aurais préféré emmener notre nouvel elfe, pour qu'il s'en occupe, mais ma mère n'a pas cédé. Pour une fois qu'elle ne se plie pas à mes exigeances...Je me vengerai la prochaine fois. En plus, ce foutu caddie est plein à ras bord. En plus des uniformes, des vêtements de week-end, et des affaires d'école, ma mère m'oblige toujours à emporter des kilos de parchemin et de plumes supplémentaires. Je pense qu'elle a peur que Poudlard soit en rupture de stock et que je ne puisse plus répondre à ses trop nombreuses lettres...

Ridicule. Mais enfin, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière, elle est devenue complètement folle. Ca a été la seule de la famille Black, en dehors deux ou trois cousines rayées de l'arbre généalogique, à ne pas fêter la mort de Sirius. Le cher parrain de ce crétin de Potter a passé l'arme à gauche, et Tante Bella n'en est pas peu fière. Sûrement la même fin que celle que trouvera son stupide filleul dans quelques temps...Peut-être même moins que ce qu'il s'imagine, vu sa façon de vouloir jouer les héros à tord et travers.

**Tu veux déjà rentrer dans le train, mon chéri?** _Ma mère regarde les autres élèves et leurs parents comme s'ils allaient tous me sauter dessus et m'égorger une fois qu'elle serait partie._

**Oui, j'ai une réunion de préfet**. _En fait, je ne compte pas y aller, mais ça me donne une bonne excuse_. **Et je ne suis pas ton chéri...**

Elle prend un air blessé. Ma mère est très douée pour cet air-là. Surtout parce qu'elle est très belle, je pense. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, un visage fin et de grands yeux bleus toujours mouillés. Son corps est juste assez longtélancé pour être en harmonie avec celui de mon père, et sa voix douce contraste avec les tons secs de mon père. Elle me rassurait toujours, quand j'étais plus petit. Maintenant elle me fait penser à une guimauve...

**Tu ne m'embrasse pas?**

Je l'ai embrassée au manoir, en guise d'au revoir. Et puis j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de démonstration en public. Surtout devant tous ces imbéciles qui ne se doutent pas une seconde que je ne suis qu'un fils à papa...Ils me voient tous comme le Prince des Serpentards. Les filles se bousculent au portillon, Pansy en tête, et les gars en bavent d'envie et d'admiration. S'ils savaient que moi aussi, on me mène à la baguette...

Je m'en vais vers le train, en lui adressant un vague signe de la main. Pansy est appuyée dos à un wagon écarlate. C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. La fille idéale, même, pour moi. Juste assez idiote pour préférer se taire pendant que les gens qui sont supérieurs discutent, avec un sang aussi pur qu'il est possible d'en avoir un, des oeillères sur ses grands yeux noirs quand je couche avec d'autres filles. Et surtout, un dévouement et une soumission sans frontière aucune. Peu importe ce que je pourrais lui faire subir, il me suffirait de la siffler pour voir Pansy revenir la fleur au fusil.

Quand elle tourne la tête vers moi, son carré court et d'un noir ébène fouette l'air. Pourquoi donc est-elle si vulgaire? C'est ce qui gâche tout ce qui pourrait faire d'elle une fille _"bonne à marier"._ Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs sont beaux, mais elle repeint ses lèvres du même rouge que le Poudlard, et ses yeux sont tellement fardés qu'il ressemble à deux blocs de charbon. Et je ne parle même pas de son colleté plongeant, ni de ce pantalon moldu affreusement taille basse, et encore moins de cette paire.

**Tu m'as manqué...**

Elle parle toujours de cette voix suave, coulante, sensuelle. Elle chuchotte au creux de mon oreille, et bien que je connaisse éjà par coeur chaque recoin de son corps, j'ai déjà envie de la retrouver dans mon dortoir. Ou, avec un peu de chance, dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express. Sa main glisse sous mon tee-shirt noir, dans le bas de mon dos. Son nez collé au mien, elle sourit comme si elle était aux anges, mais je l'embarque immédiatement dans un fougueux baiser. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à des mièvreries d'adolescente.

Je me presse de décoller mes lèvres des siennes. Inutile de faire monter des désirs que je ne pourrai pas assouvir dans la minute...J'aperçois Crabbe et Goyle qui se dirigent de leur pas reptilien vers nous. Ils s'arrêtent seulement quand ils sont assez près de moi pour que je leur serre la main, mais je ne le fais pas. Un signe de la tête suffira. Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas impurs, mais leurs familles ne sont pas du même rang que la mienne, et il faut savoir garder une certaine hierarchie au sein même des sangs-pur, comme dirait mon père.

**Vous nous gardez une place? **

**T'inquète.**

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel. Elle déteste Crabbe et Goyle, et elle déteste qu'on doive leur garder une place dans notre compartiment. Surtout après deux mois sans qu'on se voit vu, et quand elle doit rêver de me faire tout un tas de gâteries pas très catholiques sur les banquettes du Poudlard Express. Je ne les aime pas non plus, mais de là à dire que je les déteste...Non, disons plutôt que je ne prête attention que lorsqu'ils peuvent m'être utile. Comme aujourd'hui, pour monter mes bagages dans le train, par exemple.

On s'installe dans un compartiment. Instinctivement, je me place du côté de la fenêtre, Pansy assise à côté de moi. Je sors ma baguette de la poche de mon pantalon, parce qu'elle commence à me rentrer dans la chair et par conséquent à me faire souffrir. Je la laisse tout de même juste à côté de moi, à portée de main. A peine on est installée, Pansy est déjà en train de me violer à moitié. Une jambe repliée sur les miennes, sa main se balladant allégrement sur mon ventre, le creux de sa poitrine frottant contre mon bras au ryhtme des baisers ardents qu'elle dépose dans mon cou.

Les deux lourdeaux tardent à venir nous rejoindre. C'est loin d'être grave: ça fait exactement une semaine et cinq jours que je n'ai pas touché une fille. Ca date de ce cocktail auquel j'ai du assister avec mes parents...J'ai laissé un souvenir de moi, et d'une fille dont je ne me rappelle même plus du prénom, sur leur belle pelouse...Et je n'ai pas touché Pansy depuis deux mois, puisqu'on ne s'était pas du tout vu pendant ces vacances. Elle est partie aux Etats-Unis avec ses parents pendant tout l'été.

Du coup, j'ai des choses à rattraper. Et elles aussi, parce que je suppose qu'elle n'est pas allée voir ailleurs, pendant ces vacances à l'autre bout du monde...N'importe quelle autre fille l'aurait fait, aurait profité de l'occasion. Mais ma petite Pansy a du passer ces deux mois à rêver de son beau Draco et de toutes les choses que j'allais lui faire à son retour. Et je commence tout de suite, d'ailleurs. Elle s'est mise à califourchon sur moi et se frotte indécemment sur mon jeans.

Cette pauve Pansy est complètement dingue de moi. Je peux le voir dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle est là,à essayer de me faire vibrer même quand je lui ai tout bêtement demandé de me passer le sel, à table. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, qui me regardent avec l'amour d'une femme pour un mari attentionné, alors qu'elle me connait assez pour savoir que je ne deviendrait jamais ce genre d'homme. Je peux le voir dans ces sourires pleins d'espoir et de complicité à sens unique. Et surtout, je peux le voir sur le visage de ses rares copines, qui semblent tous dire la même chose _"C'est donc lui le garçon parfait que Pansy nous décrit tous les soirs, dans les dortoirs?"_.

La porte s'ouvre, et Pansy se dépeche de se remettre à une place plus normale, à côté de moi. Nous ne sommes pas gênés, mais autant éviter les retenues avant même d'arriver au college...J'ai les cheveux décoiffés à force que cette furie n'ai passé les doigts à travers, et mon jeans est devenu légèrement oppressant, je suis obligé de le remettre en place. Je reconnais les trois hideux visages qui apparaissent à notre porte. Sa majesté Potter et ses bouffons.

**Pathétique.** _Granger fait une moue dégoutée._

**Ce n'est pas bien de critiquer ce qu'on ne connait pas, Granger.** _Elle fait rouler les yeux, en particulier quand Pansy éclate de son rire surraigu._

**Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, abruti. Et franchement je préfèrerais coucher avec le Calmar Geant plutôt que de me faire tripoter par toi!**

**T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je préfèrerais me taper un Calmar qu'un thon...**

Les échanges entre Granger et moi ont toujours été comme ça, depuis la première année. Granger n'est pas vraiment un thon. Elle est rondelette et se coiffe rarement, mais j'aime bien ses grands yeux marrons...M'enfin, ça n'a aucune importance, puisque ce n'est qu'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe et que je préfèrerais me tuer que de poser la main sur elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai le béguin pour moi non plus. On se déteste, ça se voit à des kilomètres. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas seulement Granger et moi. Cette guerre oppose tous les Serpentards aux Gryffondors, et ce depuis le fondement de l'école.

**Bon ça suffit. Il faut que les préfets aillent dans leur wagon pour la réunion. **

**Merci, Poil de Carotte.**

**Ferme là, Malefoy.**

**Le petit pote Potter s'énèrve, tous aux abris. C'est qu'il pourrait nous faire un malaise à tout moment!**

J'aime bien ressortir les vieilles histoires de Potter. Ce sont celles qui l'énèrvent le plus. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit_ "C'est dans les vieilles querelles qu'on trouve les meilleures disputes"._ Ne la cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer. Dommage pour cette fois, mes trois ennemis jurés referment la porte du compartiment avant que je ne puisse leur envoyer une nouvelle réplique cinglante. Peu importe, je me vengerai sur Granger et son fidèle Wistiti pendant la réunion...

Pansy n'a pas l'air d'avoir totalement saisi la scène qui vient pourtant de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Aussitôt que les trois attardés ont passé la porte, elle se remet dans une position affriolante, et va même jusqu'à me chuchotter quelques invitations à l'oreille. Je la prends par les poignets et la repousse assez fort pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle est gentille mais qu'est-ce qu'elle conne, parfois.

**Il faut que j'y aille, Parkinson.**

Sur ce, je la laisse m'embrasser une dernière fois, puis je quitte le compartiment sans me retourner. Elle déteste que je l'appelle par son nom de famille, et pourtant je n'utilise jamais son prénom. De toute façon, j'appelle tout le monde par leurs noms de famille. A part les gens de ma propre famille bien sur, et Blaise...Pansy pense que ça donne une image de couple, de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ca me fait donc une raison de plus de ne pas le faire.

Je marche dans le train. Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire, bien sur, mais la circulation est loin d'être chargée. Au début du voyage, les élèves profitent en général de leur confort, et s'étalent en souvenirs de vacances plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Et inventés, pour une grande majorité d'entre eux. C'est ensuite, après le deuxième passage du chariot, peu avant qu'on arrive en Ecosse, que les passagers se dissipent.

L'inconvénient dans le monde sorcier, mais je ne pourrais jamais le dire à mon père, c'est qu'on n'a jamais inventé, ni même adapté, le code de la route à notre monde. De prime abord, ça n'aurait pas grande utilité, c'est vrai, mais on avait reçu des notions de priorité et de prudence en intersection, peut-être que cette fille ne me serait pas complètement rentrée dedans, en voulant sortir de son compartiment.

Je vais pour la descendre en flamme, mais je me ravise quand elle tourne son visage vers moi. C'est un visage que je ne connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant. Peut-être qu'elle vient d'arriver d'une autre école...Voire carrément d'un autre monde, si j'en crois mes yeux! Mais non, elle ne peut pas être une nouvelle élève. D'abord parce que débarquer après ses onze ans, ça ne s'est jamais vu à Poudlard, et ensuite parce qu'elle porte déjà son uniforme, brodé aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Elle a des cheveux d'un blond d'enfant, clair et légèrement doré, qui descendent en anglaises parfaitement dessinées jusqu'à ses épaules frêles. Bien que son corps soit mince, elle a le visage légèrement arrondie, et une magnifique peau de pèche, à peine rosée. Sa bouche est un bouton de rose, et son nez fin à peine en trompette. Pour courroner le tout, elle a d'immenses yeux d'un bleu brillant, saisissant, entourés de cils noirs et épais. Ses sourcils, fins et chatains clair, donne une touche d'exotisme à son visage de poupée.

C'est un cygne. Tout chez elle, depuis son port de tête jusqu'à sa façon de lasser ses chaussures, tout me rappelle ce que j'ai toujours cherché chez une fille, et tout ce que je ne trouverai jamais chez Pansy. L'aristocratie, la grâce dans les traits comme dans les gestes, l'aura de pureté qui se dégage d'elle, cet air sympathique mais divinement inaccessible. C'est un cygne.


	2. Julia

_**S**a**l**u**t** S**a**l**u**t**!**!!**!**_

_J'ai un peu tardé pour le chapitre, **désolée** _

_Il fait 4002 mots, c'est à dire** 4000** si on enlève le titre lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ou plus que le premier, mais n'hésitez pas, toutes les critiques sont les **bienvenues**!!_

_Une petite chose: j'ai essayé de faire un **Drago** qui ne ressemble pas à celui des autres fics. Ici il ne sera ni un ange romantique, ni un Tom Jedusor miniature. Je fais Drago comme je l'imagine: intelligent, rusé, prétentieux et plus mature qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Quant à mon **OC**, elle n'est pas parfaite, loin de là, mais pour l'instant, avec le PoV Drago, on ne s'en aperçoit pas encore_

_Pour plus d'infos et quelques details supplementaires, mon blog d'auteur, en **homepage**_

* * *

**1. Julia**

Je déteste ces cours. Je déteste devoir être assis sur ce banc de bois noble, les coudes enfoncés sur ce pupitre, ma plume dégoulinante d'encre noir à la main, les yeux rivés sur le prof, et la tête ailleurs. C'est seulement le premier jour de cours, et déjà, je compte les heures que je devrai passer ici avant de retourner au manoir. Comment peut-on aimer rester là à écouter ces ignards déblatérer leurs idioties?

Un bruit attire mon regard vers l'avant de la salle. Un grand dadais à la peau aussi rose qu'il a les cheveux roux s'esclaffe. Weasley. Non loin de lui, une touffe de cheveux chatain précède un index pointé sur la poitrine d'un corps peu athlétique. Granger et son seigneur Potter. Je les hais. Je les hais parce qu'ils sont célèbres. Enfin, parce que Potter est célèbre et que les deux autres vivent dans son ombre. Il n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie. Du moins ce qu'il a fait n'est qu'une suite de hasards. Et on l'adule pour quelque chose qu'il a fait à une époque dont il ne se souvient même plus...

Et quelque chose qu'il a raté, en plus. S'il avait réussi, mon père ne serait pas convoqué tous les mois à leurs réunions, et ils ne me demanderait pas en permanence de les rejoindre. Ca aussi, c'est un problème. J'aimerais être dans les petits papiers du Seigneur des Tenèbres comme l'est mon père, mais je n'ai strictement aucune envie d'aller me jeter tête la première dans des duels magiques contre les aurors. Quelque chose de chaud se pose sur ma jambe. Je tourne immédiatement la tête vers la droite, oubliant les trois crétins.

**A quoi tu pense?**

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, à quoi je pense? Je crois qu'elle a peur que je ne regarde Granger pour d'autres raisons que la haine. Vraiment aucun risque. Son corps boudiné, son ventre trop proéminent, ses dents toujours trop longues, ses cheveux broussailleux et ses airs de je-sais-tout sang de bourbe n'ont vraiment rien pour m'attirer. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire à elle, si Granger m'attirait? Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas la seule à visiter mes dortoirs.

**Rien.**

Elle n'a pas l'air satisfaite de ma réponse. Tant pis, de toute façon elle devra bien s'en contenter. Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré battent l'air lorsqu'elle reporte son attention sur le prof. J'aime bien son visage. Un peu grossier, mais elle a des moues tellement allumeuses, on n'y resiste pas. Sa frange d'ébène qui tombe sur des sourcils plus que fin, deux grands yeux noirs qui ne voient que par moi, un nez légèrement écrasé et une bouche si pulpeuse...La luxure personnifiée, voilà ce qu'est Pansy Parkinson.

**Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez vous me répeter ma derniere phrase, s'il vous plait?**

Apparemment, ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour ne pas me foutre la paix aujourd'hui. Je secoue la tête, et je fais surtout confiance à mademoiselle l'impure, avec sa main levée bien haut. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle là...Enfin, pour une fois elle me sauve la mise, même si ce n'est pas son but réel. La main de Pansy se ballade toujours sur ma cuisse. Il ne s'est encore rien passé entre nous, depuis ces deux jours de rentrée. En tout cas rien de plus que quelques séances de chauffage entre deux cours. Mais ça me suffit pour savoir qu'elle n'attend que moi.

Le prof regarde à sa montre à gousset, et pousse un long soupir. A mon avis, il vient de comprendre qu'absolument personne à part quelques lèches-bottes de Gryffondor ne s'intéresse à son cours. De la main, il nous fait signe qu'on peut quitter la salle. Je ne me fais pas prier. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons, je sors de cette prison. Ca tombe bien qu'il nous ai laissé sortir plus tôt, on a l'après midi de libre, ensuite.

Le cours se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée, je n'ai donc que quelques mètres à marcher pour me retrouver dans la cours. Vide. Je me dirige vers le banc le plus éloigné, et je m'allonge sur la pierre froide. Pansy vient s'asseoir à son tour, et elle relève ma tête pour que je puisse la laisser reposer sur ses cuisses. Elle se met ensuite à me caresser les cheveux de longs gestes appuyés. Je ferme les yeux, mais une pensée me fait froncer les sourcils.

**Où est Blaise?**

**Il a dit qu'il profiterait de cet après-midi pour réviser.**

**Reviser quoi?**

**Je n'en sais rien...Les Aspics peut-être?** _Elle a un petit rire gras. Les cours viennent à peine de commencer et les Aspics ne sont pas avant la fin de l'année prochaine..._

Je regarde le ciel. Nous ne sommes que le 2 septembre, et déjà le ciel est à l'automne. Les nuages sont épais et oscillent du gris souris au blanc brillant. Il pleuvra sûrement cette nuit, quand je serai bien au chaud dans mes dortoirs. Un vent frais balaye mes cheveux, et pénètre ma chemise jusqu'à faire frissoner ma peau. Pansy s'amuse à me recoiffer, faisant courir ses doigts sur mon front, puis s'évadant vers mon nez, mes lèvres...

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la cours, et constate que nous sommes toujours seuls. Je pose ma main sur l'arrière de sa tête et l'oblige à faire descendre son visage vers moi. Elle ne se fait pas prier, et se met directement à m'embrasser goulument quand nos lèvres se touchent. J'aime bien ses baisers, aussi. Ses lèvres épaisses qui s'écrasent sans retenue contre les miennes, sa langue mouillée qui me réclame de ses caresses...Elle est plutôt douée. Il faut dire qu'elle a été à bonne école, puisque je suis le seul et unique mec qui ai jamais touché Pansy.

Si j'ai vérifié qu'on soit bien seuls, c'est surtout parce que je n'aime pas qu'on donne trop l'image d'un vrai couple. Après tout, cette relation n'est pas exclusive (du moins pas dans mon sens). Sa main descend le long de mon torse. Je la sens qui touche un maximum mes pectoraux, mes abdos, avant de s'arrêter à la fermeture eclair de mon pantalon d'uniforme. Elle caresse mon bas ventre quelques instants, puis nos bouches se séparent et elle me chuchotte à l'oreille.

**Tu n'as pas envie qu'on soit un peu seuls, cet après midi?** _Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés._

**On est déjà seuls, Parkinson.**

**Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire...**_J'ouvre les paupières, et ses iris, à quelques centimètres de moi, m'envoient des messages qui sont tout sauf subliminaux. Je passe la main sur sa joue, distraitement._

**Attends-moi là haut**._ Elle hôche la tête, un sourire retenu._

Je me mets assis pour la laisser se lever, et je la regarde partir. Quelques mètres plus tard, elle quitte mon paysage de sa démarche langoureuse. Pauvre Pansy. Elle croit sérieusement que je la prendrai pour femme quand on ne sera plus de Poudlard. Ce n'est même pas envisageable. Déjà, il est hors de question qu'on me voit avec la même fille depuis mes douze ans jusqu'à ma mort, même si je ne lui suis pas fidèle. Ensuite, bien qu'elle ai un sang pur, Pansy n'a pas l'etoffe d'une Malfoy. Quand je la compare à la grâce et l'aristocratie de ma mère, elle me fait honte.

Non, je veux une femme de haut rang, pour ma vie. Une qui me ressemble, pour que la lignée Malfoy ne perde pas ses traits caractéristiques. Une blonde, ou pas trop brune, et surtout une qui sait se tenir en societé. Une qui saura se taire quand je ne lui donnerai pas la parole, une qui rendra les autres femmes jalouses et les hommes envieux à nos soirées mondaines. Une qui ne s'opposera jamais à moi mais qui sera de bons conseils dès que j'aurai besoin d'elle. Une femme parfaite, avec des traits fins, une intelligence suffisante et surtout un sang bien pur.

Je sais que je suis un des rares garçons de Poudlard à déjà penser à mon mariage. Bien sur, je n'y pense pas comme ces stupides adolescentes qui rêvent du grand amour. Mais ça fait partie de ma culture. Comme la carrière professionnelle et le patrimoine familiale, le mariage est une tradition à laquelle mon rang est très attaché. Dans nos familles nobles, on nous enseigne dès notre prime jeunesse à être de futurs bons maris. Ou plutot ce qu'on considère comme de bons maris, mais tout est relatif.

Je soupire. Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions? Pour l'instant, ma vie n'est pas si compliquée, alors autant en profiter jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas. J'enlève ma veste, et défait mes boutons de manchette. Je desserre également ma cravate et me rallonge sur le banc. Je me laisse encore une fois aller à des pensées absurdes, ou utopiques. Dans certaines, je m'appelle Harry Potter. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser (assez souvent) à ce que ma vie aurait pu être si j'avais été à sa place. J'imagine que tous les autres mecs de son âge ont du se poser la même question, au moins une fois dans leur vie...Et sur ce, je m'assoupis.

C'est une goutte d'eau, tombée sur ma paupière, qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je ne peux pas dire qu'allongé sur un banc de pierre, ma positon était très confortable, et d'ailleurs mon dos en souffre déjà. Je me frotte les yeux une seconde, puis jette un coup d'oeil à la cours. J'y suis toujours seul. Peut-être que la pluie fine a dissuadé les autres de venir prendre l'air. Ma veste, dont je m'étais servie de coussin, est déjà assez humide. Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il est déjà dix-sept heures, et que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Je me lève, et commence à marcher avec l'intention d'aller rejoindre Pansy, qui a dû elle aussi s'endormir à force de m'attendre. Je traverse les pavés de la cours, mais, juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, un éclair argenté attire mon regard. Mon regard glisse automatiquement vers le ciel, mais ce n'est pas de là qu'est venue cette lumière. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'aperçois le corps d'un élève, ou plutôt d'une élève, assis sur les créneaux de pierre. Un des rares rayons de soleil pénétrants à travers la couche de nuage avant dû se refleter sur son écusson.

D'habitude, je ne suis pas du genre à secourir les demoiselles en détresse, autant le dire. C'est un boulot de Gryffondor, ça. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me mêler d'histoires avec lesquelles je n'ai rien à voir, tout cela pour jouer les héros. Je laisse ça à la clique de Potter, c'est leur spécialité. Mais là, tout de suite, c'est différent. C'est vrai, je suis loin de cette fille, même à vol d'oiseau. Mais il n'y a aucun doute possible, c'est bien elle. D'ici, je reconnais cette chevelure d'un autre monde, et même la forme légère et gracieuse de son corps.

Je pars en courant, comme un damné. Ma veste d'un vert foncé est pendue à mon bras, trainant surement sur le sol, mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'entends mes chaussures de cuir claquer le sol, à un rythme que mes jambes n'avaient peut-être jamais suivi auparavant. Je rencontre enfin les escaliers. Heureusement, ce soirs, les marches de pierre n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me jouer des tours. Je les monte quatre à quatre, si vite que j'en perds haleine. La tour d'astronomie est la plus haute du chateau.

Quand j'arrive à son sommet, je dois encore traverser notre salle de classe d'astronomie, et éviter les obstacles sur ma route. Les tablettes, les tabourets, les lunettes et autres télescopes. Je grimpe à l'echelle comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses, et je sens enfin les vents glacés dans mes cheveux. Je suis sur le toit. Je guette le bord de la tour, mais aucun signe de la fille. Mon coeur se met à dangereusement accelerer. Si elle s'est balancée et qu'on me trouve ici, je suis bon pour Azkaban.

Je me retourne, une main sur le visage, réflechissant aux rares solutions à mon problèmes, et aux pourcentages de chance que la fille se soit échappée avant que je ne monte jusqu'à elle. Mais mon cerveau arrête de travailler, tout comm mon coeur. Car de l'autre côté, celui que je ne voyais pas quand je suis monté à l'échelle, une jeune fille est bien assise sur le bord de la tour, les pieds balançant dans le vide, les cheveux d'un blond des blés au vent. Je n'avance pas, et le seul mot qui veut bien sortir de ma bouche n'en est pas un.

**Hé?**

Surprise, elle se retourne. Apparement, elle ne m'avait pas entendu monter. Ses boucles parfaites balayent la moitié de son visage, mais la moitié restante est bien assez belle pour deux. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, elle n'est pas en train de pleurer. Et elle ne me balance pas une réplique du style_ "n'approche pas où je saute"._ Ce n'est pas du luxe, parce que du coup, on serait vraiment tombé dans le cliché.

En fait, son visage n'exprime aucun mal aise, aucune gêne, aucune peur de ma présence. Elle est simplement surprise. Ses sourcils arqués, ses beaux yeux bleu légèrement arrondi, ses lèvres restées entrouvertes. Elle me toise sans répondre. Il est vrai qu'à sa place, je ne saurais pas quoi dire non plus. Sa veste trempée repose au sol, près de ses chaussures de cuir parfaitement ciré. Son corps pivote jusqu'à ce que je le vois de profil. Elle porte sa jupe plissée, qui me laisse entrevoir la limite de ses bas blancs. Sa chemise mouillée est moins blanche, sa cravate à peine desserée.

**C'est dangereux de rester là!**

Je suis forcé de crier, car malgré les quelques mètres qui nous séparent, le bruit du vent et de la pluie l'empêche de m'entendre correctement. Elle m'observe toujours, plus détendue, cette fois. Ses mains se détachent de la pierre, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut glisser dans le vide à chaque seconde. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Comme soutenue par des ficelles de pantin, elle reste là, droite et équilibrée.

**Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et...**_Elle ne m'a pas laissé terminer._

**Je sais qui tu es.** _Un léger sourire qui ne découvre pas ses dents orne ses lèvres roses._ **Tu m'as bousculée, dans le train**. _A mon tour, je souris, narquois._

**Excuses-moi mais Tu m'as bousculé, et Tu t'es enfuis comme une voleuse**. _Elle hausse les épaules, son sourire plus appuyé._ **Tu as un prénom, peut-être?**

**Julia. Julia Benett. **_Je découvre sa voix. Avant ce jour, je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi doux, d'aussi feutré. Un mélange parfait de candeur et de sensualité, qui la rend irresistible._

**Okay, Julia.** _C'est un joli prénom, latin, mais bien sur je n'en fais pas la remarque_. **Tu veux bien descendre de là maintenant?**

Elle fait rouler ses yeux si discrètement que je crois l'avoir rêvé. Son corps bascule du côté le plus sécurisant de la tour, et ses deux pieds couverts de tissus épais rejoignent enfin le sol ferme. Sans me lancer un regard, elle s'asseoit par terre et renfile ses chaussures, les laçant avec précaution. Les jambes étendues devant elle, elle prend tout son temps, comme si je ne l'attendais pas. Pendant ce temps, je m'adonne au loisir de la contempler, avec tout autant d'admiration.

Elle se relève avec énergie, et ramasse le tas de chiffon bleu marine qu'est devenue sa veste. Avec une moue de dégout, elle l'essore comme une serpillère, et la garde sous le bras. L'enfiler serait s'assurer un séjour d'au moins deux semaines chez Mme Pomfresh. Elle s'approche de moi en marchant, ou plutot en effleurant le sol de ses pas délicats. Son sourire est toujours présent et illuminant.

**Je n'allais pas sauter, tu sais...**

**Ha non?** _Je souris ironiquement_. **Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais assise au bord de cette tour, toute seule?** _Elle hausse les épaules._

**J'aime bien regarder l'orage.**

Comme pour l'appuyer, ou lui obéir, le ciel se déchaine. D'un des épais nuages anthracite, un éclair zig-zag jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en collision avec le sommet d'une montagne, à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard. Pour les élèves qui sont déjà blottis dans leurs salles communes, ça n'aura été qu'un flash blanchâtre parmi tous les autres que cet automne nous réserve. Mais nous, aussi près du ciel, nous avons pu en voir chaque détail. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement sourd et oppressant resonne dans toute la campagne écossaise.

La lumière de l'éclair a fait briller quelque chose sur ma droite. D'un geste incontrolé, mon regard se bloque immédiatement sur la gorge de Julia. Là, pendue à son cou fragile, une fine chaine d'or blanc retient un magnifique pendentif. C'est un coeur qui semble être en cristal, ou en diamant, sculpté de centaines de facettes. Les couleurs du ciel y jouent somptueusement. C'est sûrement cette petite pierre qui avait attiré mon regard, quand j'étais dans la cours, tout à l'heure.

**Tu es le préfet de Serpentard, c'est ça?** _J'acquiesce de la tête, sentant son regard sur moi_.** J'imagine que tu dois me ramener jusqu'à mon dortoir?** _Elle sourit, je l'imite_.

**Je vais te ramener jusqu'à ta salle commune, ce sera déjà pas mal.** _Normalement, je ne suis pas sensé prendre en charge les élèves des autres maisons, mais pour le coup, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient_. **Tu es une Serdaigle, non? **_Elle hoche la tête, et quelques anglaises d'une blondeur d'enfant suivent le mouvement_. **En quelle année?**

**Je viens d'entrer en quatrième.** _Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Une gamine. Et pourtant, elle ne me fais pas du tout l'effet d'une petite fille._ **Tu es en dernière année?** _Je souris. Voilà qu'elle me flatte en me faisant plus vieux._

**Non, sixième.** _Elle hoche à nouveau la tête._

Nous avons arpenté les couloirs ensemble, croisant très peu d'élèves sur le chemin. Quelques Serpentards me lancent des regards curieux, mais aucun d'eux n'osera me poser de questions, même dans notre salle commune. A part si tout ça arrive aux oreilles de Blaise. Lui, il se moque bien du respect qu'on doit à un Malfoy. Et c'est bien le seul que j'autorise à me parler franchement. Julia grelotte, elle a l'air glacée. Voilà qui lui apprendra à se ballader à moitié nue sur les toits par un temps pareil. Je lui aurais volontiers prêté ma veste mais deux raisons m'en dissuadent. La première, je ne suis pas du genre chevalier servant les demoiselles en detresse, j'en ai déjà bien assez fait pour ce soir. La seconde, ma veste est largement aussi trempée que la sienne.

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés devant l'entrée de sa salle commune. Là, deux filles attendaient avec un semblant d'inquiétude sur le visage. Quand elles ont aperçu Julia, leurs regards se sont tout de suite apaisés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur moi. Immédiatement, c'est l'interrogation qui a pris la place de l'inquiétude. Elles sont plutot mignonnes. Une a des cheveux chatain qui ondulent jusqu'à ses reins, et de magnifique yeux d'un bleu roi. L'autre a la peau plus brune et deux perles noisettes pour prunelles. Aucune des deux ne rivalisent avec la beauté de Julia.

**Tu étais encore là-haut?** _Demande celle aux yeux bleus._

**Tu sais que t'es vraiment cinglée?**_ Renchérit la plus mate_. **Un jour tu vas te faire foudroyer ou tomber du toit!** _Pour toute réponse, la belle Julia éclate d'un rire fin et léger, avant de repartir de sa voix si douce._

**Drago, je te présente miss Lizzy McAree et Rita Moralez**. _Je leur fais un signe de tête, auquel elle réponde poliment. Elles n'ont visiblement qu'une hâte: que je les laisse bavarder sur le pourquoi du comment de mon arrivée avec Julia. Ce que je ne tarde pas à faire._

**Voilà, j'ai fait mon devoir, alors on se recroisera sûrement dans les couloirs, Julia...**_Elle hoche la tête, un sourire radieux découvrant une dentition parfaite. _**A plus!**_ J'adresse un signe de la main aux deux autres, qui me réponde évasivement. _

Le chemin qui sépare la tour des Serdaigles des cachots des Serpentards est long. Assez long pour que je puisse réflechir, et même aller jusqu'à me perdre dans mes pensées. Et ces pensées sont toutes allées vers elle. Pour une fois, aucune image de mon père ou de son lord ne vient me hanter. Seulement deux mots: Julia Benett. Et une image: celle de son corps si parfait. Ses formes fines, discrètes sous son uniforme trempé. Ses cheveux bouclants à souhaits et chatoyant de reflets miel et platine. Sa bouche en bouton de rose qui s'ouvre en de si beaux sourires. Ses yeux étincelants d'intelligence et de malice. Son nez délicat, son menton doux et ses pomettes hautes. Sa voix pure et ses mouvements gracieux...

A peine le temps de me refaire notre rencontre mentalement que déjà, je me retrouve dans mon dortoir. Crabbe et Goyle ronflent comme deux porcs goinfrés de pommes trop mures, Blaise a tiré ses rideaux et dans mon lit, un corps voluptueux s'est laissé aller au sommeil. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé. Je me déshabille lentement. Je suis crevé, j'irai prendre une douche au levé, demain. Je me glisse dans mes draps. D'habitude, j'aurais réveillé Pansy pour qu'elle retourne dans son propre lit. Mais ce serait tout de même un peu trop cruel de la jeter dehors après qu'elle m'ai attendu une bonne partie de la journée, pour rien.

Ce qui est à regretter, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle porte des dessous plus que coquins, à ce que je vois. A peine nos corps se touchent qu'elle vient chercher ma chaleur, ses bras se nouant autour de ma nuque. Je ne la repousse pas. Les rideaux à baldaquins sont tirés, personne ne peut nous surprendre dans cette position. Bien plus compromettante pour moi qu'aucune autre du Kama-Sutra. J'encercle sa taille dessinée de mes bras, sans la serrer contre moi. Je respire son odeur musquée, mais dès que mes yeux se ferment, c'est un autre corps que j'ai l'impression de tenir. Un corps pur et gracieux. Un corps d'ange.


	3. September in the rain

_Hello!_

_Voilà le 2eme chap de The Swan. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que les reviews seront au rendez-vous lol. Le prochain chapitre de douce tenebre est en préparation, comme le nouveau Top of the Pop (si si, déjà lol)_

_Merci à toutes, jvous aime!!_

* * *

**2. September in the rain**

_"Julia"_

Je m'appelle Julia Benett. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à ajouter? Pas grand chose, je crois...Je suis ce qu'on appelle une fille _"dans la moyenne",_ il me semble. Je ne suis ni belle, ni moche, ni idiote, ni intelligente, ni riche, ni pauvre...Je suis simplement au milieu. Au milieu de quoi? Des autres, tout simplement...Je ne suis jamais tombée dans l'oubli, mais je ne me suis jamais faite remarquer pour quoi que ce soit. Je fais ce qu'on me dit, du mieux que je peux...Et surtout, je vis de la façon dont j'ai envie. Mis à part mes parents, pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect, je ne laisse strictement personne influencer mes opinions, mes choix...J'aime l'idée d'être quelqu'un d'entier, même si c'est simplement pour se situer _"dans la moyenne"._

Physiquement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien de foncièrement beau ou laid. J'arrive avec peine à mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante, et si je ne suis pas maigre, je ne me plaindrais pas de quelques kilos supplémentaires. Comme toute ma famille, je suis blonde, d'un blond très clair, et j'ai les yeux bleus. Je ne suis pas du genre à me maquiller, ni à passer des heures à me coiffer, je laisse donc tomber mes anglaises natuellement. Comme la plupart des filles du nord de l'europe, j'ai la peau très blanche. Ca ne me pose pas vraiment de problèmes, si ce n'est les quelques rougeurs qui accompagnent les mois de juillet...Et pour finir sur mon style vestimentaire, là encore, je ne me démarque pas. Je porte l'uniforme de Poudlard de la façon la plus correcte qui soit, et le week-end, je me contente des vêtements moldus les plus simples.

Si une chose me met à part des autres êtres humains, ce sont mes pouvoirs magiques. Je suis une sorcière. Ho bien sur, je suis loin d'être la seule, mais tout de même, on n'en croise pas tous les jours. J'ai connu le monde de la magie dès ma naissance, puisque tout le monde est déjà sorcier, chez moi. Mon père porte un de ces noms connus dans tout le monde magique, et il s'est fait une joie de m'enseigner durement ce qui faisait de moi une bonne sorcière. Comme pas mal d'enfants du royaume-uni, je suis entrée à Poudlard l'automne qui a suivi mon onzieme anniversaire. Je ne me suis jamais promise de me placer dans le peloton de tête, mais simplement de travailler assez pour être respectée en tant que sorcière. Et le choixpeau magique, sans faire trop de suspense, m'a envoyée à Serdaigle.

Ca fait déjà trois ans, et quelques jours, que je vis entre les murs de ce chateau, sans m'en lasser. Je viens d'avoir quatorze ans. Pendant ces trois années, je me suis faite trois amis. Un par année, respectivement. D'abord Bob (ou plutot Robert) Johnson. Par un parfait hasard, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans le même compartiment, le jour de notre entrée en première année. On a fait connaissance comme la plupart des autres enfants, et quand on s'est retrouvés dans la même maison, on s'est vite liés d'amitié. En deuxième année, j'ai connu Lizzy (ou plutot Elizabeth) McAree. Bien que dans la même maison, on ne partageait pas le même dortoir, et donc on n'allait rarement plus loin que se dire le bonjour. C'est quand on s'est retrouvées partenaires en cours de potions qu'on a découvert nos atomes crochus. Et pour finir, j'ai fait connaissance avec Rita Moralez il y a quelques mois, quand elle est venue me demander si je pensais qu'elle avait une chance de sortir avec Bob.

Elle a largement sa chance, mais malheureusement, elle n'est toujours pas sortie avec. Autant vous dire qu'à ce jour, ils son mes meilleurs amis. Avec Lizzy et Rita, on forme une bande vraiment inséparable, et surtout incroyablement fidèle. Ca change des amitiés qu'on a l'habitude de voir au collège...Bob et moi sommes restés très proche, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il est la personne à qui je me confie le plus et le plus facilement. Il ne s'est pas autant lié aux autres filles, même s'il les apprécie énormément. Le seul secret que j'ai pour lui, j'ai fait la promesse à Rita de ne jamais lui avouer, et vous devez savoir de quoi je veux parler...

Pour autant, nous ne sommes pas le genre d'amis qui vont crier au traitre dès qu'un de nous parle ou déjeune en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour moi, et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour eux, aimer quelqu'un (même par amitié), ça exige de vouloir le voir libre et heureux, et donc de ne pas l'enfermer dans une cage. Personnellement, j'aime me retrouver seule à certains moments, et j'ai vite fait de suffoquer si une personne se colle un peu trop à moi. Ca doit surement être une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai jamais eu de relations amoureuses...Je dois être trop difficile à gérer et à comprendre.

Cette histoire d'amis rencontrés au fur et à mesure des années est assez amusante, surtout quand on sait qu'à cette quatrième rentrée, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une autre personne. Drago Malfoy. Ho bien sur, je connaissais déjà Malfoy de vue, et de réputation! En particulier depuis l'an passé, quand il a été nommé préfet et a fait partie de la brigade créee par Ombrage, cette pie. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce garçon. Avant de lui parler, je le considérait comme un abruti prétentieux, comme la plupart des élèves qui ne sont pas de Serpentard. Pourtant, quand on a commencé à discuter, il m'a semblé qu'il n'était pas du tout celui qu'il voulait paraitre. Qui sait? C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'intéressant...

En fait, tout a commencé le jour de la rentrée scolaire, dans le Poudlard Express. Je me frayais un chemin entre les élèves, et j'ai fini par lui rentrer dedans. Je n'ai vu qu'une couche de cheveux platine et lisse, et il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser, grâce à l'uniforme de Serpentard, que c'était Drago Malfoy que j'avais bousculé. Je suis loin de craindre tous ces Serpentards imbus de leur sang, mais je voulais éviter une altercation en plein milieu de cette foule d'élève. Je me suis donc excusée brièvement, et je suis partie, sans entendre de réponse.

Bien sur, on s'est croisé dans le chateau, presque chaque jour depuis. Mais je crois qu'il n'y fait pas attention, car je n'ai jamais croisé son regard. En plus, Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard de sixième année, est toujours pendue à son bras. Comme elle aussi est de sang pur, j'imagine qu'elle va rapidement devenir sa fiancée, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Si elle savait les histoires peu catholiques qu'on raconte sur son amour dans les dortoirs de filles, elle se précipeterait peut-être moins sur sa bague. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle est très jalouse, et que c'est pour cette raison que Drago n'ose pas me regarder ou me parler en sa présence, allez savoir...

La seule fois où on a vraiment pu discuter, j'étais assise au bord du toit de la tour d'astronomie. Je sais bien que ça a l'air d'un comportement suicidaire, mais ce n'est pas du tout ça! Depuis toute jeune, je suis passionée et émerveillée par la meteo. Je me rends compte que ça a l'air idiot, mais c'est comme ça. J'adore observer le ciel quand il est perturbé par les éléments, ou pas. Quand j'avais moins d'onze ans, je pouvais m'adonner à cette contemplation quand ça me chantait, mais depuis Poudlard, mon temps libre est plus restreint. Alors quand il y a de l'orage, j'aime bien monter ici l'observer. Tout comme j'aime me prélasser dans le parc sous le soleil, ou passer des heures à fixer le lac gelé et les arbres enneigés de la foret interdite.

D'ailleurs, ce soir encore, le temps est à l'orage. J'ai fini les cours à vingt et une heures. J'ai ensuite dû aller me doucher, manger, faire mes devoirs, et c'est seulement maintenant, à presque vingt trois heures, que je peux me reposer sur le toit de la tour. Nous passons vraiment le mois de Septembre sous la pluie...Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas, mais j'en connais qui râle du matin au soir, tout ça pour quelques gouttes d'eau tombées du ciel. Apparemment, aucun autre élève que moi n'a compris que s'il faisait beau temps en permanence, la vie disparaitrait de cette planète.

Je monte les marches de cette échelle trop instable, jusqu'à ce que ma tête dépasse le niveau du sol. Je me hisse pour me retrouver assise, et découvre mon visiteur. Drago est debout, me tournant le dos, paraissant observer le ciel, lui aussi. Il doit être là depuis un moment, car ses cheveux et ses vêtements sont complètement trempés. Il m'entend me relever et se retourne plus vite qu'un lynx. Sa peau blanche, ses yeux de metal, son expression froide, ses cheveux platine. Il est vraiment beau.

**Bonsoir. **

**Salut.** _Me répond-il._

Je remarque qu'il n'est pas sur le bord de la tour, mais en plein centre, en sécurité. Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse autant craindre le vide. Pour tomber, il faudrait se jeter ou glisser, c'est simplement une question d'inattention. De grosses gouttes s'abattent déjà sur mon visage. Pour le dégager, je repousse mes cheveux en arrière, et je vois les narines de mon voisin se dilater. Je dois encore sentir le shampoing à plein nez.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** _Ma question n'a rien d'un agression, c'est une simple curiosité. C'est tout de même étrange de trouver Drago Malfoy sur ce toit alors que deux semaines plus tôt, il m'ordonnait presque d'en descendre. Il hausse les épaules avec un léger sourire._

**Je guette l'orage**. _J'hausse les sourcils._ **Et je vérifiais que tu ne te jette pas dans le vide.** _Je lève les yeux au ciel._

**Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne compte pas me suicider...**

**Si tu comptais le faire, tu ne me le dirais pas non plus...**_Je soupire. Il n'a pas tord, mais je ne vais pas me faire chaperonner toute l'année sous pretexte que j'aime la hauteur._

**Je te jure que je ne vais pas me suicider.** _Il hausse les épaules._ **Tu dois certainement avoir mieux à faire que venir ici simplement pour me surveiller.** _Il éclate d'un petit rire faux._

**En fait, je suis en ronde. Donc je suis obligé de passer par ici, j'ai simplement fait d'une pierre deux coups.**

Okay. Donc il essaye de me blesser. Il est très mal tombé. Non seulement il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'atteindre, surtout de la part d'un inconnu, mais en plus, même si je suis blessée, je sais très bien le cacher. Je souris donc. Sans m'asseoir par terre, je retire mes chaussures et ma veste, et les laisse au sol. Il m'observe sans dire un mot, ses mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches. Comme je le fais toujours, je m'asseois au bord du toit. Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes parce qu'il est là.

**Tu comptes rester là combien de temps?**_ Je le lui demande gentiment._

**Aucune idée. Peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être jusqu'à ce que tu partes, peut-être même toute la nuit**. _J'hausse les sourcils. Je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire. Il veut m'énerver et me faire partir._

**Tu n'as pas une ronde à terminer? **

**J'ai tout mon temps...**

**Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que pense Pansy Parkinson**. _J'ajoute cette phrase tout bas. Il est d'abord un peu supris, peut-être que je sache qu'ils sont ensemble, puis il revet son sourire narquois._

**Elle est très patiente, avec moi.** _J'hausse les épaules. Je crois que c'est encore un peu de provocation. La marque de fabrique de Malfoy, à ce que je vois. Je n'entre pas dans ce genre de petits jeux. Bien au contraire, c'est en passant par dessus, et en attanquant plus en profondeur, qu'on fait partir ce genre de mal. _**Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être avec tes copines?**

**Il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas ensemble.** _Il me fixe d'un regard sous-entendu que je ne relève pas._ **En général, j'aime être seule, quand je viens ici, ils le savent.** _Son regard se fait plus dur, sûrement parce que j'ai laissé entendre qu'aucune présence n'était requise ici à part la mienne. _

**Ils?**

**Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne connais que des filles, tu sais...**_C'est à moi de prendre un regard hautain, histoire de lui renvoyer la pareille. Ca a l'air de l'amuser._

Le tonnerre gronde, ce qui me fait lever la tête et plisser le front. La présence de Malfoy m'empêche de me concentrer sur le but de ma venue ici: l'orage. Les nuages sont aussi épais que des boules de coton anthracites, et les éclairs qui les traversent régulièrement sont à chaque fois plus impressionant. Le vent ne doit pas être très fort, en bas, mais ici, à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, il me glace la gorge. Un frisson me parcourt, et en grelotant, je sens mes fesses qui glissent légèrement vers le bord. Calmement, je ressere mes mains sur la bordure, gardant ainsi mon équilibre. J'ai senti Drago faire un mouvement rapide derrière moi, sans me toucher.

**Bon, assez joué maintenant, descends de là avant de tomber.**

Je me retourne vers lui avec un regard qui n'a rien d'un signe d'obeissance. Je ne suis pas une de celles de son harem, je ne me plierai pas à ses ordres. Il a l'air tendu, il doit encore croire que je peux tomber à n'importe quel moment. Il faut que je tente quelque chose pour lui prouver le contraire. Il est à seulement trois mètres derrière moi, mais ça aurait été trop s'il avaitfallut me rattraper. Du moins sans utiliser la magie. Je descends du rebord et m'avance vers lui, le coton de mes bas s'alourdissant à chaque pas sur le sol mouillé.

**Tu as peur du vide?** _Pour me répondre, il éclate d'un rire léger et moqueur_. **Très bien. **

Je lui tends ma main ouverte. Il la regarde un instant, surpris. Il hésite, puis plonge ces yeux d'acier dans l'ocean des miens. Il a beau jouer les durs, je le bats facilement au jeu du regard persuasif. Sa main touche la mienne, réchauffant ma peau. Je ne la serre pas trop, mais assez pour l'obliger à me suivre. Il a l'air de plus en plus tendu, sûrement à cause du vide. Toujours en lui tenant la main, je monte sur le rebord, droite comme un I, et lui fais signe de me suivre. Après une certaine hésitation, il monte à son tour.

**Tu as ta baguette?** _Il acquiesce._ **Tu peux la sortir?** _Lentement, il s'exécute. J'ai presque l'impression de voir perler la sueur sur son front pâle._ **J'ai la mienne aussi.** _Pour le lui prouver, je la sors de mon chemisier._

**Super. Et maintenant?** _Il tente de garder ses airs froids et prétentieux, mais il ne me trompe_ _pas_.

**Maintenant, même si on tombe, l'autre peut nous rattraper**. _Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle._

**Tu crois que tu pourrais y arriver?** _Ca ressemble plus à un défi qu'à une question_.

**Si je veux sauver ma vie, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me demander si Tu pourrais y arriver...**

Mes parents et mes amis m'ont souvent dit que j'avais un don pour _"évaluer"_ les gens. Sans fausse modestie, je dois bien avouer que c'est vrai. C'est peut-être parce que j'aime les autres, et que je leur donne beaucoup d'importance, que j'y arrive aussi bien. N'importe qui en est capable, en fait, il suffit simplement de savoir écouter, et observer ceux qui nous entourent. On arrive vite à cerner leurs personnalités, et à déceler leurs petites faiblesses. Celle de Drago n'a pas été bien difficile à trouver.

**Il y a quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance?** _Il ne réflechit même pas, ne prend même pas le temps de réviser chaque personne qu'il connait pour savoir si oui ou non, il lui accorde sa confiance. Au lieu de ça, il me lance le même sourire narquois et insupportable._

**Il ne faut faire confiance à personne**. _Je crois surtout qu'il n'à même pas confiance en lui, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Je hoche la tête, pensante._

**Et si moi je te disais que je te fais confiance?** _Il pouffe._

**Tu ne me connais même pas.** _J'hausse les épaules._

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ta meilleure amie pour avoir confiance en toi...**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre, sinon, on risque de s'engager dans une discussion de sourd, sans fin et sans intérêt. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Lui prouver qu'un être humain peut avoir confiance en un autre, même sans être amis. Et en même temps, peut-être que lui montrer que quelqu'un lui fait confiance l'incitera à croire en lui-même. Ca pourrait surement lui permettre de devenir moins désagréable et prétentieux.

La seule chose, c'est d'agir vite. S'il comprend ce que je veux faire avant que j'ai commencé, il m'en empêchera forcément. Alors en moins de deux, je range ma baguette dans mon chemisier, j'ouvre mes bras en croix, en prenant bien soin de placer le droit devant le torse de Drago. Je souffle intérieurement, et sans plus réfléchir, je me jette dans le vide. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de mètres me séparent du sol, mais il y en a surement dix fois la hauteur suffisante pour me fracasser le crane. Toujours à plat dans le vide, je sens l'air me battre le visage à une vitesse folle, douloureuse. Ca me donne froid, et sol qui se rapproche trop vite me terrifie. Je voudrais crier, mais je me l'interdis. D'abord parce que ça attirerait l'attention sur moi, et ensuite parce que j'ai confiance. Il va me remonter.

* * *

_"Drago"_

Je ne suis pas très vieux. Je n'ai que seize ans, donc vu par un adulte, je suis même un gamin. Pourtant, j'ai déjà vu pas mal de choses dans ma vie, assisté à pas mal de scènes et connu pas mal de gens. Des esclaves, des moins-que-rien, des égaux, des **supérieurs**, et un jour on me présentera Le grand supérieur. Mais je jure devant toutes les puissances divines qui existent s'il y en a que jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais, je n'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi fou que Julia Benett. Nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter de confiance, quand elle s'est balancée dans le vide.

Elle ne crie pas, et moi non plus. Ce n'est pas normal, qu'elle ne crie pas, elle doit être morte de peur ou d'une crise cardiaque...J'espère que non. Comment je vais expliquer ça au directeur, moi? En tout cas, si je ne cries pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas impressioné par la scène. Bien au contraire. Déjà que mon coeur bat à mille quand je suis près d'elle, mais je crois bien que là j'ai explosé tous les records. Mon cerveau a malencontreusement arrêté de fonctionner, ma bouche s'est assechée et ma gorge s'est nouée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus rien en fait.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Il doit me rester deux secondes, au grand maximum, avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Je suis planté là, au bord de la tour, ma baguette à la main, les yeux écarquillés. Et je regarde le dos de son chemisier et les volants de sa jupe plissée se gonfler au gré du vent. Elle croit que je vais la sauver, mais elle se trompe. Elle a tord de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme moi. Elle a même tord de faire confiance à quelqu'un, simplement.

Pas que je veuille la laisser s'exploser la cervelle, mais l'adrenaline a eu raison de moi. J'ai la drôle d'impression d'être un nouveau né. Je ne sais plus rien, et je comprends à peine les images que mes yeux détectent. J'essaie de leur trouver un sens mais je ne réussi à en sortir qu'un charabia de pensées à moitié incompréhensibles. Quel sortilège pour faire remonter les suicidaires, déjà? Non, ce n'est pas le Crucio, c'est logique...

C'est en pleine réflexion que je m'aperçois que Julia va toucher le sol. Du mois d'ici, c'est ce qu'on croirait. Ho Merlin! Ca y est, j'entends un début de cri, elle a du comprendre que je ne pourrais pas la sauver. Bientot, elle va heurter la terre ferme. Combien de chances qu'elle s'en sorte? Proche de zéro. Qu'elle s'en sorte sans être handicapée à vie? Zero. Tout à coup, une image me frappe. Je vois le joli minois de Julia, entouré des mêmes boucles blondes, mais complètement déformé. Par ma faute. Et comme par magie, je reprends mes esprits.

**ACCIO, JULIA!!**

Je suis figé, baguette en l'air. Lentement, je vois le petit corps se retourner, se dresser, et remonter jusqu'à moi. Je ne lache pas la pression, de peur qu'elle ne retombe. La Julia qui revient à moi est un peu plus pâle que celle qui s'est lancée, mais dès que nos yeux se trouvent, elle arbore le même petit sourire craquant. Comment peut-elle être sereine alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle a frolé la mort? En tout cas quel courage...Je me demande pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas collée avec Potter, celle là. Remarquez, ça vaut mieux...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois pas que son corps se rapproche de plus en plus. Je ne sais qu'une chose: elle doit remonter. Et elle remonte si bien que son corps finit par être propulsé vers ce qui l'a appelé: ma baguette. Je me retrouve donc avec Julia à moitié tombée sur moi, que je rattrape en encerclant son dos de ma main libre. Ca parait anodin, comme contact, mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas du tout. Elle sent bon le pain d'epice et la rose, et je sens presque la douceur de sa peau à travers le chemisier trempé.

**Merci.** _Ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, elle s'écarte de moi._ **Tu vois? On peut avoir confiance aux autres...**

Et là, j'ai pété une durite. Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Cette espèce de folle a sauté de la plus haute tour du chateau, avec aucune autre assurance que moi, tout ça pour me prouver qu'on peut faire confiance aux gens qu'on ne connait pas. Je me mets à trembler de rage, et je vois rouge. C'est sûrement ce qu'on appelle le contre-coup. Peu importe. Sans pouvoir contrôler mes gestes, je me jette sur elle et l'attrape par les épaules. Elle est surprise, et ne sourit plus.

**T'es malade, t'entends?! T'aurais pu te tuer!! **_Elle me repousse, mais je resserre ma prise._

**Apparemment, tu n'as pas compris. Je n'aurais pas pu me tuer puisque j'avais confiance en toi, je savais que tu allais me remonter.** _Elle parle toujours de la même voix douce et calme._ **Et maintenant lâche moi, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal...**

Je mets quelques secondes avant de lui obéir. Mes mains encerclent ses bras, et je peux sentir sa chair se gonfler de chaque côté de la pression que j'exerce. Un instant, le visage encore tendu, je m'autorise à me perdre dans ses grands yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu angélique, comme sur les peintures des églises catholiques. Sa peau si blanche est illuminée par des pommettes hautes, et sa bouche rosée, qui ne sourit pas, forme un bouton de rose parfait. A ce moment, j'ai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Prendre ses lèvres pour goûter à la perfection. Mais justement, je n'ose pas y toucher, comme si l'embrasser pourrait faire s'arrêter de tourner la terre. Elle est dangereuse, comme tout ce qu'on associe à une divinité.

**S'il te plait?** _A sa seconde demande, je la libère de mon emprise. Elle ne se recule pas, mais masse légèrement son bras. Je passe une main derrière ma nuque, gêné_. **Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, ça aiderait.** _Je ris jaune._

**La plupart des gens pensent le contraire, tu sais..**._Elle plante ses pupilles dans les miennes, inquisitrice._

**Non. Les gens veulent que tu arrête d'être aussi imbu de toi, et de tes origines. Mais avoir confiance en tes capacités et en tes choix ne te rendra jamais moins sympathique.** _Sa remarque sur mon sang m'interpelle._

**Est-ce que tu es de sang pur? **_Elle me fixe de bas en haut, comme si elle se demandait si je valais la peine qu'elle réponde à ma question. Elle hôche finalement la tête._

**Bonne nuit, Drago. **_Je lui adresse un simple signe de la main avant qu'elle n'empreinte l'échelle._

A nouveau seul sous la pluie, je m'approche du vide. Comment est-ce qu'on peut se laisser tomber de cette hauteur sans vouloir mourir? Je ne connais pas très bien Julia, mais plus je lui passe de temps avec elle, plus je la trouve étrange. D'habitude, les filles de sang-pur sont hautaines, froides et narcissique. Elles passent leur temps à se moquer des sang de bourbe et à défiler dans les dortoirs des sang-pur masculins. Mais elle, c'est un être complètement à part. Elle est au-dessus de tout, elle est mieux que tout ce que j'ai connu avant. Julia.


	4. A day in the life

_Helli Hello, voici le nouveau chap!!_

_Comme d'hab merci à toutes les revieweuses, et un coucou tout particulier aux anon, à qui je ne peux pas repondre personnellement...Dommage!_

* * *

**3. A day in the life**

* * *

_"Draco"_

Pour une fois, aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré Julia dans des circonstances à peu près normales. Il fait jour, c'est le premier week-end de l'année scolaire, le ciel est couvert mais il n'y a aucun orage, et elle est assise sur un des bancs du parc, un bouquin à la main. J'ai hésité avant de m'approcher d'elle. Julia a beau être incroyablement belle et intelligente, elle a surtout l'air d'être une folle dangereuse. Je tiens quand même à rappeler qu'il y a quelques jours, elle a sauté d'une tour simplement pour me prouver que je saurai la remonter...

Ca peut paraître bizarre, c'est vrai, mais d'un côté, j'ai apprécié son geste. Sur le moment, je l'ai juste prise pour une tarée dont je devais rester le plus loin possible et qui risquait de me faire des problèmes à force de jouer les casse-cou. Mais avec un peu de recul, et surtout les heures de repos qui m'a fallut après cette montée d'adrénaline, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait réellement confiance en moi, pour oser faire ce genre de folie. Et que donc, pour elle, je suis une image masculine rassurante. Ho, ça ne doit pas être la seule à penser ça dans Poudlard, mais elle a eu le culot de le prouver.

**Salut...**

Elle lève le nez de son livre. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à la couverture, sachant que dans une seconde, je serai complètement hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus. C'est une sorte de roman sorcier à l'eau de rose, tout droit sorti de l'imagination d'une quincagénaires aux pouvoirs défaillants, vieille fille entourée de dix chats. Je n'aime pas les romans pour filles. En fait, je ne suis pas un grand lecteur, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

**Tu oses encore me parler?**

Mon regard glisse de son livre à son chemisier, puis à son adorable visage. Sa peau de pèche, d'un blanc si pur, fait magnifiquement ressortir le rose poudré de ses pomettes hautes, et le rose bonbon de sa bouche en bouton de rose. Ses grands yeux bleus, entourés d'épais cils bruns, m'observent avec amusement. Ce léger sourire qui trône sur ses lèvres, les boucles aériennes de ses cheveux d'or, la façon dont sa veste tombe si bien sur ses épaules frêles...Tout me fascine, et pourtant, il faut que je reste impassible.

**Il en faut plus pour m'impressioner, fillette...**_Elle éclate de rire._

**Ne m'appelle pas _"fillette",_ et fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot...**

**La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, tu es bonne pour une semaine de colle...**

**Vous ne m'y reprendrez plus, Monsieur le Préfet.**

Je souris à mon tour, un peu jaune tout de même. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si je l'en mettait au défi? Se noyer dans le lac? Monter un centaure? Passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite? Cette Julia est si audacieuse et surprenante que rien ne pourrait plus m'étonner de sa part. A part peut-être un comportement normal, comme elle en a un tout de suite.

**Encore une fois, tu es toute seule...**_Elle fronce les sourcils._

**Je te renvois ton commentaire dépourvu de tact.** _Je ricane._

**Pansy m'attend dans ma salle commune.**

**De même que mes amis.** _Me renvoi-t-elle d'un ton cinglant._

Qu'on le sache. Je suis Draco Malefoy. Descendant d'une lignée de sang pur et noble. Ma famille, et donc moi par héritage, a été habituée à être respectée dans le monde sorcier. Cela implique le respect entre nous, mais aussi le respect des autres familles envers la notre. Autant dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me réponde sur son ton, et que je ne compte pas en prendre l'habitude. Même de la part d'une fille aussi belle, et aussi intelligente.

**Les gens ne me parlent pas comme ça, en général**. _Au lieu de la faire s'excuser, ou plus probablement s'énerver, Julia rit doucement._

**Encore quelque chose qu'il te manque.** _J'hausse un sourcil._ **L'humilité.**

Qu'on le sache, Julia Benett est divine. Un physique parfait, digne de la sorcière la plus pure et la plus respectable, digne d'une femme Malfoy. Elle a une instruction mise à profit, et c'est sûrement pourquoi le choixpeau l'a envoyée à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. Son intelligence est vive, elle est pleine de franchise et de dignité, de classe et d'attention. Mais elle reste une gamine de quatorze ans un peu trop hautaine, et moi un Malfoy. Je ne tient pas à en venir aux mots blessants, et avant d'y être, je préfère m'en aller. Je me lève sans plus la regarder, car ça risquerait de me faire flancher, et je repars vers le chateau.

**Draco!**

Elle ne cri pas vraiment, elle m'appelle simplement. Par mon prénom. La seule personne autorisée à le faire, en dehors de ma famille, est Blaise. Tout simplement parce que, même si je ne le lui dirai sûrement jamais, Blaise est devenu un frère pour moi, tout au long de ces années. Je me retourne pourtant. Elle est toujours assise sur le banc, ses jambes recouvertes de ses bas de coton blanc croisées, son livre ouvert serré contre sa poitrine, le buste penché en avant, et la mine plus suppliante que la voix, masquée de quelques mèches blondes.

Je ne vais pas vers elle. Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, ça serait trop humiliant. En revanche, je m'arrête. La veste ouverte sur ma chemise blanche, volant au rythme du vent, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. J'imagine que mon visage est fermé, bien concentré sur la vue qui m'est offerte. On s'observe en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes. Ses traits sont insondables, mais un déclic a lieu, puisqu'elle se lève. Elle range calmement son livre dans son sac, le prend au bout du bras, et marche vers moi de sa démarche souple et gracieuse.

**Je suis capable de faire des sacrifices.** _Me murmure-t-elle une fois arrivée près de moi. Je sais que par là, elle veut dire sacrifier sa fierté en marchant jusqu'à moi._

**Tant mieux pour nous, parce que je n'en ferai pas...**

Normalement, ce genre de réplique tend à une nouvelle dispute, ou au moins à une réflexion froide. Mais comme toujours, Julia a une réaction totalement différente de celle qu'aurait eu n'importe quelle fille. Elle s'exclame qu'elle n'en doute pas, et rit comme si je venais de lui raconter une bonne blague. Je ne fais rien d'autre que froncer les sourcils devant son incompréhensible comportement. Elle me prend par le bras. Même à travers le tissus épais de ma veste olive, je sens la chaleur de sa minuscule main qui attrape le creux de mon coude. Je tressaille sous cette sensation à laquelle je ne suis pas vraiment habitué, mais elle n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps a des réactions si étranges en présence de Julia. Elle est loin d'être la première fille à poser la main sur moi, et pourtant, je ressens des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

**Est-ce que tu penses que l'amitié inter-maisons est possible?** _Je fais la moue._

**Je me vois mal devenir ami avec le petit pote Potter, si c'est ce que tu veux dire...**_Elle grogne doucement._

**Je parlais plutôt de nous, en fait.**

Je me tourne vers elle, surpris. Sans que je m'en sois aperçu, elle m'avait entrainé sur les rives du lac. Son visage est serain, détendu, attendant sagement une réponse de ma part. En général, je n'adresse pas la parole aux élèves d'autres maisons, si ce n'est pas pour leur donner des retenues ou me moquer d'eux. Je sais que Julia est une Serdaigle, bien sur, mais je crois que jusqu'à maintenant, je ne la voyais même pas comme une élève de Poudlard. Quand je suis avec elle, j'ai simplement l'impression d'être en compagnie d'une fille dangereuse et fascinante. Comme si j'oubliais qu'elle était en fait une rivale, une Serdaigle.

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, j'en ai tout une bande de ma maison, déjà...**_Elle baisse les yeux mais sourit._

**Le genre d'amis pour lesquels tu dois parader comme un coq et être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas...En effet, pourquoi désirer une autre amitié quand on a déjà celle-là?**_ Je soupire mais préfère ne pas relever son attaque._

**Et toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en mal d'amis...**

**Non, c'est vrai. J'ai Lizzy, Rita et Bob, bien sûr...**

**Bob Johnson?** _Elle acquiesce sans me regarder._

Ce Bob est un Serdaigle de son année. Un grand brun aux yeux verts, le genre qui met les filles plus vieilles à ses pieds. En réalité, ça fait des années qu'il passe son temps à consoler les filles auxquelles j'ai brisé le coeur. Pauvre type. Je me demande si Julia est déjà sortie avec lui, mais je ne crois pas. Elle ne l'a mentionné que pour observer ma réaction. Je m'en fiche. Du moins c'est ce que je lui montre.

**Mais tu sais,** _Reprend-elle_, **ce n'est pas parce qu'on a déjà des amis qu'on ne peut pas en rencontrer d'autres...**

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de la repousser, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle s'imagine être mon amie. Curieusement, j'ai autant envie de me tenir loin d'elle que de l'avoir à mes côtés. Cette fille est belle, intéressante, intelligente...Et à moitié folle. Encore qu'aujourd'hui, elle m'a l'air plutôt raisonnable. Elle m'invite à m'allonger près d'elle. Nous sommes au bord de l'eau. Il n'y a qu'un léger remous à la surface, à cause du vent glacé. Je me sers de mon sac comme d'un oreiller, et elle m'imite. Elle repli ses genoux, et sa jupe plissée tombe sur ses hanches, laissant apparaitre la limite de ses bas blancs. Je ferme les yeux, tendu. D'habitude, je ne me serais pas gêné pour si peu, mais Julia est différente, et j'ai l'impression de lui manquer de respect en l'observant un peu trop.

**Il va pleuvoir...**_Je ris doucement. Quand j'ouvre mes yeux pour lui répondre, elle a l'air de dormir. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas, mais elle cette tranquilité morbide qui me fait la comparer aux statues de marbre qui borde l'allée de la roseraie, au manoir._

**Tu es devin?** _Elle rit à son tour._

**L'air est humide et froid.** _Ses paupières papillonent._ **Les nuages sont épais...**

**Dans ce cas on ferait mieux de rentrer...**_Elle bat ma phrase d'un geste souple de la main._

**Pas tout de suite...**

Je préfère ne pas protester. Si telle est la volonté de ma dame...D'habitude, lorsque je suis seul et que je ferme les yeux, que ce soit dans mon dortoir ou au manoir, c'est pour imaginer des situations plus glorifiantes les unes que les autres, où j'écrase Potter dans un duel réel, et occasionnellement, où je prends le pouvoir face au Seigneur des Tenèbres. Mais là, tout de suite, je ne peux penser à rien. Je n'arrive pas à faire le vide dans ma tête, à imaginer ces scènes, à m'évader de ce parc. Je sens Julia à côté de moi, je sens la chaleur qui émane de son corps, je sens le champ magnétique qui l'entoure et qui m'attire irresistiblement vers elle. Si je m'écoutais, je ne resterais pas sagement allongé là, à écouter le vent siffler dans l'herbe verte...

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence toujours aussi parfait, une goutte d'eau tombe du ciel. Une perle glacée, allourdie par le voyage qui sépare la terre des nuages, s'écrase mollement sur ma joue gauche. Je sursaute, mais n'ouvre pas les yeux immédiatement. J'ai finalement réussi à reposer mon esprit, à tel point que je m'en suis presque endormi. Je sens l'eau froide glisser contre ma peau, couler jusqu'au creux de mon oreille, laissant son empreinte moite sur mon visage. Je suis obligé de me mettre assis et de secouer la tête comme un cabot pour soulager mon oreille endolorie. A côté de moi, Julia n'a pas bougé.

Les gouttes se font de plus en plus lourdes, de plus en plus fréquentes. Les bas de ma compagne, son chemisier, ses cheveux, et même le rectangle de peau blanche et lisse que sa jupe laisse entrevoir se mouillent rapidement. Je crois bien qu'elle dort. Ma première idée est de me lever et de la laisser sous la pluie. C'est en fait ce que j'aurais fait à n'importe qui d'autre. Mais évidemment, je n'ai pas la force d'abandonner ce petit corps à la pluie, au monstre du lac, et à tous les vilains rhumes qu'elle pourrait attraper. J'en deviens pathétique.

**Julia?**

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux pas résister à la tentation. Il faut que je l'appelle une seconde fois pour que ses paupières daignent enfin s'ouvrir. Immédiatement, je retire ma main de la toison d'or trempée. Elle me toise un instant. Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon visage était si près du mien. D'ici, je peux non seulement me délecter de ses traits magnifiques, mais aussi détailler chaque pore de sa peau, chaque muscle de son visage...Il ne m'est donc pas difficile de voir sa machoire se contracter. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien, à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres pleines et roses, de son nez droit et fin, de ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant, de ses cheveux somptueux...Je suis si bien que je n'ai même pas envie de l'embrasser. Avec toutes mes imperfections humaines, je ne ferais que gâcher un tableau parfait.

**Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, maintenant...**

Je suis réellement hypnotisé. Cette fille n'a rien d'une vélane, elle ne met pas tous les garçons à ses pieds, n'est pas prétentieuse...Mais alors pourquoi son charme agit sur moi de cette manière? Ses lèvres ourlées s'ouvrent et se ferment au rythme de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que les observer, et humer son haleine pour la première fois. Elle est si douce que ça m'en fait fermer les paupières, un peu trop pour que ce soit un simple clignement. Elle a un parfum particulier, doux et étrangement fruité. Elle semble remarquer mon étrange réaction car elle sourit une nouvelle fois, une moue désolée sur son visage d'ange.

**Je suis diabétique.** _Je m'éloigne très légèrement, la laissant se mettre assise. Les diabétiques ont l'haleine sucrée, et surtout fruitée, c'est très connu._ **Donne moi ta main...**

**En quel honneur?**

**Je t'en pris...**_J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me prit pas de lui donner ma main, mais plutôt d'arrêter de râler. Je lui tend la gauche, et elle la retourne, paume vers le ciel._

Le visage concentré, sans sourire, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le front plissé sous la réflexion, elle observe ma peau. De son index, elle trace des demi-cercles imaginaires, partant de mon poignet jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, ou bien contournant les différents reliefs de ma paume. C'est incroyable le nombre de sensations qu'un si petit index peut me procurer. Partout où son doigt est passé, je sens la peau me brûler, mon pouls s'accelerer, au creux de mon poignet, et des centaines de petites fourmis qui parcourent mes chairs, mes veines, mon esprit...

**Et bien dis donc, tu en as une belle et longue vie. Un long fleuve tranquille...**_Je souris, et elle lève les yeux, pour les planter dans les miens._

**Tu lis les lignes de la main?** _Elle hausse les épaules nonchalamment._

**Disons que j'aime le cours de Divination.** _En me regardant, elle retrace une ligne précise_. **Durée de vie assez longue, sans grave problème de santé.**_ De son majeur, elle prend le départ de la ligne voisine, sans quitter la première_. **Pas mal de chance, dès le début de la vie.** _Les doigts se joignent pour caresser une troisième ligne._ **Amoures Tumultueuses**. _Elle touche une sorte de bosse, sur le haut de la main._ **Un intelligence certaine, un peu obtue peut-être...**_Elle sourit et effleure un autre relief, dessinant de petits cercles dessus, avec son majeur._ **Une sexualité libertine, et durement satisfaite.** _Je me mets à rire._

**Merci pour les infos, fillette, mais tu es un peu jeune pour connaitre le reste, non?** _Elle rit à son tour._

**Qui sait?**

* * *

_"Julia"_

Comme je l'ai souvent fait depuis notre rencontre, j'évite soigneusement de répondre à sa question. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ma lecture de la main, Trelawney aurait été fière de moi, j'imagine. Mais malheureusement, ça ne m'a pas appris grand chose sur Draco. Tout ce que j'ai lu, je le savais déjà, que ce soit parce que je l'avais deviné ou à cause des innombrables rumeurs qui courent sur lui à travers Poudlard.

Draco est un garçon bizarre. Parfois, il a l'air tellement supérieur que je m'en sens toute petite, à côté de lui et de son ô combien précieux sang pur. Et d'autre fois, il me fait l'impression d'être un pauvre chaton sans défense plutôt que l'heritier dragon du célèbre clan Malfoy. Tout de suite, par exemple. Je tiens toujous ma main dans la sienne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer dans les yeux: ces deux perles d'un gris froid et calculateur sont les seules fenêtres que j'ai trouvé qui donne vue sur son âme. Il fixe aussi les miens, mais pas de cette façon. Il les observe, comme s'il essayait de déterminer leur forme, leur couleur...

Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il m'a réveillée, il s'est aussi comporté de manière étrange. Il se tenait si près de mon visage que je n'osais plus respirer, et qu'il m'empêchait de me relever. Pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas gêné, puisqu'il était resté dans cette position encore quelques secondes après que d'un regard, je lui ai fait comprendre à quel point c'était inconfortable pour moi. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il a des absences. Des moments où il pense tellement qu'il n'est plus mentalement avec moi.

**Julia?!**

La voix qui m'appelle est puissante, masculine. Pourtant, dans le ton, elle parait douce et paternelle, comme si mon prénom avait été prononcé avec une attention infini, qu'il ne mérite pas. Sans lacher la main de Draco, qui essaie pourtant de s'en retirer, je tourne la tête. A une dizaine de mètre de nous, un garçon trop grand pour son âge m'observe, les sourcils froncés. Je lui souris, il s'approche.

Robert Johnson a toujours été trop grand pour son âge. Déjà, quand je l'avais rencontré dans le train, avant notre première année, j'avais pensé qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Heureusement, le Quidditch lui a batti une carrure d'athlète, qui a supprimé cet air dégingandé qu'il avait à nos premiers mois d'école. Ses cheveux châtains sont légèrement ondulés et caressent à peine son front, ses lobes d'oreilles et sa nuque. Son teint est hâlé, trop ensoleillé pour un anglais de pur souche, et ses yeux verts brillent de mille feux, animés par cette touche de jeunesse que je ne trouve pas dans ceux de Malfoy.

**Salut...**

Arrivé près de nous, il tend la main à Malfoy pour la serrer. Bien sur, puisqu'il ne fallait pas attendre mieux de la part de Draco, il se contente de le reluquer d'un air hautain. Agacée, j'attrape la main de mon ami, et m'en sers pour me relever de terre. Il me vrille de ses émeraudes incandescentes, me demandant d'un regard si j'ai perdu la tête. C'est bien possible, en effet, mais pas de la manière qu'il insinu.

**Bonne soirée, Draco.**

A plus, Benett. Je me retourne vers lui une fois que nous avons parcouru quelques mètres, toujours main dans la main. Il m'a appelé par mon nom de famille, ce qu'il ne fait jamais, et a manqué de respect à mon meilleur ami. Sans parler, j'esquisse le mot _"Goujat"._ Il lève simplement les yeux au ciel, avec ce sourire narquois qui le rend si désirable et détestable à la fois. En entrant dans le chateau, je lache la main de Bob.

**Pourquoi tu me cherchais?** _Il sourit._

**J'avais envie qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, mais je n'avais pas prévu de me faire devancer par un sang pur.** _Je ris doucement._

**Tu es un sang pur, Bob...**_Il prend une posture solennelle, main droite du côté gauche de son torse musclé, regard planté loin devant._

**Pas dans le coeur, Miss Benett.** _Nous éclatons de rire ensemble. Les Johnson sont une très vieille famille de sang pur, dont plusieurs branches sont devenues moins pures, comme celle de la Gryffondor Angelina Johnson, cousine de Bob à je ne sais quel degré. Lui et ses parents ont pris le parti des impurs, refusant tous le traitements de faveur auxquels ils avaient droit de par leur sang._

Nous arrivons devant notre salle commune, et Bob a la gentillesse de résoudre l'énigme à ma place. Docilement, le portrait nous laisse entrer dans cette pièce que l'on connait si bien. Les large poufs de velours bleu nuit, les rideaux bronzes qui ornent nos immenses fenêtres, la cheminées rassurante, décorée de tous les prix reçus par des Serdaigles, ce dernier siècle. Comme toutes les salles communes du chateau, la notre suinte la prétention, et la guerre contre les autres maisons. Comme si ça avait une importance, à l'époque où on vit.

La salle commune n'est pas vide. Un groupe de première année, assis en rond devant la cheminée, s'interrogent mutuellement sur les principes fondamentaux des sorts et malefices autorisés à la pratique en première année. Encore qui veulent chambouler le système pour apprendre plus, toujours plus. Paisiblement, je vais prendre place sur le divan, à côté de deux têtes brunes que je connais bien.

**Salut!** _Me lancent à l'unisson Lizzy et Rita. Celle-ci bat des cils à l'attention de Bob, qui ne semble pas le remarquer._

**Devinez qui était avec Mlle Julia ici présente quand je l'ai trouvée?**_ Lizzy pose un doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réflechir._

**Mmmm...Draco Malfoy?**_ Les beaux yeux verts de Bob s'arrondissent légèrement, surpris qu'elle connaisse la réponse_.

**Tu veux dire que j'étais le seul à pas savoir que tu flirtais avec cet abruti?**_ Il me lance un regard accusateur, et ça me fait juste sourire._

**Je ne flirte pas avec Draco, on discute. Et il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air, c'est vrai.** _Les filles rient sous cape, et Bob lève les yeux au ciel._

**Elle flirte avec lui...**_Soupire-t-il._

**Elle flirte avec lui.** _Affirme Lizzy à son tour._

**Tu flirte avec lui.** _Rita essaie de me convaincre._

**Pas du tout. Draco sort avec Pansy Parkinson, et moi, je ne cherche vraiment pas à avoir un petit ami...**_Lizzy se tourne vers Rita, un air entendu sur son visage clair._

**Tu a vu comme elle a craché le nom de Parkinson?**_ Rita hoche la tête, concernée._

**Elle flirte avec lui.**

**C'est qu'il va me rendre jaloux, le blondinet...**_Je met une tape à l'épaule de Bob, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop le toucher en présence de Rita._

De tout temps, tout le monde a toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Bob et moi. Et ils ont toujours eu raison, parce qu'_"amitié"_ est un mot bien trop faible pour décrire ce que Bob et moi ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Il est mon frère, et je suis sa soeur. Quand il parait jaloux d'un garçon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il voudrait être à sa place, mais parce qu'il veut me protéger. Et quand je lui interdis de me raconter ses histoires de filles, ce n'est pas parce que ça me rend triste, mais parce que ça me dégoute d'imaginer Bob avec une fille. Il a beau être beau, il n'y a jamais eu aucune attirance physique entre nous, puisqu'on ne prend même pas nos physique en compte. On ressemblerait à Casimodo et Cruella, notre relation serait exactement la même.

Ils rient tous les trois, et je leur jette une poignée de bonbons (trouvés sur la table basse) à la figure. Au lieu de les calmer, je ne fais qu'hatiser leur fou rire idiot. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne font pas d'efforts. Pourtant, je dis la vérité. Bien sur, ma relation avec Draco n'a rien à voir avec celle entre Bob et moi, même à nos débuts, mais on ne flirte pas! C'est vrai que je me sens attirée par lui, mais jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de convoiter le petit prince des serpentards, comme lui ne toucherait pas une impropre serdaigle. C'est juste une amorce d'amitié. Ils le verront bien.


	5. All together now

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Et voilà le nouveau chap de The Swan, un peu plus long que le précédent, je crois. C'est un chapitre un peu spécial, en fait, où l'histoire d'amour entre Julia et Draco n'avance pas, mais que je trouve intéressant quand même. En fait, on passe par le point de vue des élèves les plus proches de nos tourtereaux. Soit Pansy et Blaise pour Dray, et Bob, Rita et Lizzy pour Julia. Ca permet de mieux les connaitre et de voi ce qui se passe autours du couple_

_Les points de vue sont mis au hasard, il n' a aucun odre précis...Et aucune chronologie non plus, c'est dans le désordre complet, et c'est fait exprès lol!!_

_Un grand merci aux revieweuses, en particulier les anon. à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé: jvous adore toutes!!_

* * *

**4. All together now**

* * *

_"Robert"_

La chair chaude et douce de ses cuisses, que laissait apparaitre sa jupe marine d'uniforme, me faisait un oreiller agréable. J'avais le nez emplit de ce parfum de gateau et d'enfance qu'elle dégageait, fragance de laquelle je m'abreuvais depuis ma toute première entrée à Poudlard. Ca sentait bon les bêtises, l'amitié et les vacances de Noel, en plein mois de Septembre. J'ai quatorze ans, je suis sans me vanter un des mecs les plus convoités de l'école, et je me laisse encore bercer par ces idioties pueriles. J'ai dû bouger car, d'un mouvement doux et élégant, elle a baissé son visage d'ange vers moi.

**A quoi tu penses?** _Elle pose sa question avec ce petit sourire tranquille qu'elle arbore si souvent. Sa main, petite et légère comme un courant d'air, fait quelques va-et-vient dans ma chevelure châtaigne._

**Mon immaturité...**_Un petit rire cristallin résonne dans sa gorge, et fait vibrer les jambes contre lesquelles j'appuis nonchalamment ma nuque._

Chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance, et d'observer la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, où une étrange poupée serait exposée. C'est à ça qu'elle ressemblait: l'image parfaite et surfaite de la petite fille modèle: des anglaises blondes et chatoyantes qui encadrent un visage aux rondeurs candides, d'une peau blanche et chaste...De grands yeux bleus, entourés de cils noirs et épais, en contradiction complète avec ses sourcils clairs et ses cheveux d'ange, et puis cette bouche en coeur, ces joues rosées et ce cou gracieux, au-dessus de ce corps pubère sur lequel on pourrait glisser n'importe quelle tenue sans qu'elle paraisse vulgaire.

N'importe quel homme qui s'intéresserait de plus près à Julia Benett, de quelque classe sociale qu'il vienne, serait forcé de tomber sous son charme. Elle est tellement rayonnante, comme si une aura de sagesse et de candeur entourait son petit corps fragile...On ne saurait y résister! Et moi pas moins que les autres. J'ai eu une sorte de coup de foudre, dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de notre rencontre, il y a quatre ans de cela. Elle me parlait comme si on s'était connu des années plutôt, et elle avait cette confiance en son futur, comme si elle savait quelque chose que le monde entier ignorait, et que cela la préservait de nos pauvres inquiètudes humaines.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais pû la quitter. J'ai été hypnotisé par son charme, envouté par son charisme, touché par sa bonté, attendrit par sa candeur. Mais d'une façon différente. Différente de ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est piégé par la beauté ou le charme d'une fille. Je n'avais aucune envie de coucher avec elle, je répugnais même à embrasser ses lèvres pourtant roses et pleines. Je voulais qu'elle se blotisse contre moi, qu'elle m'appelle à l'aide, qu'elle ne me cache rien, que ce soit en moi qu'elle mette toute sa confiance. Je voulais être son frère.

Et c'est ce que je suis devenu, avec le temps, et toute l'amitié que j'ai pû lui donner, et qu'elle m'a renvoyé en retour. Elle vient supporter mes matchs de Quidditch, elle fait ses devoirs avec moi, elle me confesse ses journées, chaque soir ou presque, c'est moi qu'elle vient chercher lorsque quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle désirait être ma soeur, elle aussi, et c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. Il n'a pas fallut trop longtemps pour que je l'accepte dans cette fratrie de pure fiction. Je l'aime si fort que je donnerais ma vie pour elle, sans hésiter. Mais jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre autrement que comme un frère.

Bien sûr, les gens ont du mal à croire à ce genre d'amitié. Julia est une belle fille, et je suis réputé pour être sorti avec pas mal de filles, en particulier des plus vieilles que moi. Certaines rumeurs sont vraies, d'autres enrobées d'histoires de dortoirs, mais je laisse couler, tant que ça ne touche pas à ma fierté. Mais je dois bien avouer que, des dortoirs aux vestiaires, en passant par la bibliothèque, je crois bien que chaque mec du collège m'a demandé au moins une fois s'il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié entre Julia et moi...Et la plupart du temps, ma réponse les laisse douteux, méfiants, curieux...

**Tu risques de penser longtemps, alors...**

Ajoute Julia avec un air malicieux. Je fais la moue et la chatouille sous les côtes, là où je sais qu'elle est sensible. Son rire est incontrôlable, cette fois, et s'étale en un panel de sons graves et nerveux, alors qu'elle essaye en vain de se débattre. Les éclats de voix résonne dans toute la salle commune, où nous sommes seuls, pour une fois. Quel bonheur de profiter d'une soirée calme, ici. Mais un bruit sourd et grave retentit, et, stopant net nos enfantillages, nos têtes se tournent. J'ai parlé trop vite, semble-t-il.

C'est le moment que Rita Moralez a choisi pour entrer. Sa jupe courte, bleu marine, virevolte tant le pas est rapide, mais elle s'arrête net quand elle nous aperçoit. Elle tient sa veste et son sac de cuir d'une main, et seule la blancheur immaculée de son chemisier la couvre. Léger, boutonné seulement à l'orée de sa poitrine et jusqu'à ses hanches féminines, il est horné d'un blason Serdaigle, luisant sous la flamme de la cheminée.

Sa peau est dorée, brunie par ses origines espagnoles, et elle contraste, parmi nous anglais et autres irlandais de souche. Ses cheveux, longs jusqu'à ses reins, forment des boucles noires et épaisses, qui coulent en cascade sauvage sur son dos fin et cambré. Ses grand yeux en amande, d'un noisette farouche et pourtant si transparent, se bloquent sur la main qui est toujours posée sur le ventre de son amie.

Rita aussi, est une beauté. Mais une beauté si différente de celle de Julia qu'on les croirait issues de deux espèces distinctes. Rita avait ce charme brûlant et torride des espagnoles, ces grands accès de colère bruyante qui la rendaient faible. Elle ne savait pas cacher ses émotions et se laissait complètement guider par elles. Elle avait aussi ce halo de mystère, cette beauté qui échappe, qui fuit quand on tente de l'attraper, alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à être apprivoisée...C'était le démon, le pêché, tellement tentant à côté de l'ange intouchable.

**Rita?** Appelle Julia. La susnommée nous adresse un bref et froid signe de la main avant de partir vers ses dortoirs. Avec un regard d'excuse qui, il me semble, ne m'était pas destiné, Julia se lança à sa poursuite, les faisant toutes deux disparaitre de ma vue.

* * *

_"Pansy"_

Il est à peine huit heures du matin. Je ne suis pas une lève-tôt, en général, et encore moins les dimanche. Mais c'est un jour particulier. Hier soir, Draco m'a demandé de le rejoindre ici, dans son dortoir. Même si je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il m'appelle et me renvoie comme une vulgaire esclave, je n'ai pas pû me résoudre à refuser. J'en avais sûrement autant envie que lui. Pas de la même façon, en tout cas. Draco avait seulement envie de sexe, et de regonfler son égo en constatant à quel point j'étais sensible à ses gestes.

J'aime aussi le sexe, c'est évident. Et Draco n'a pas volé sa réputation, croyez-le. C'est quelque chose de génétique, d'après ce qu'en dit une de mes tantes, qui a très bien connu Lucius, dans sa jeunesse Poudlardienne. Mais en plus d'être un dieu du sexe, Draco est aussi un être humain. Et s'il le cache précieusement à longueur de journée, il se délivre pendant nos tendres nuits.

Je ne suis pas aussi idiote qu'il le pense: je sais bien qu'il couche avec d'autres filles, et qu'il regarde peu leur ascendance, contrairement à ce qu'il prétend. Mais je m'en fous. Il a beau inviter le tout poudlard dans son dortoir, je suis la seule et l'unique qu'il rappelle depuis ces quatre ans depuis lesquels il m'a pris ma virginité. C'est une preuve, tout comme ses gestes tendres et ses baisers légers, en intimité. Ho, pas une preuve d'amour, je ne me leurre pas à ce point. Mais un preuve d'atachement, d'affection même, qui sait?

En revanche, contrairement à lui, je ne me suis jamais laissé touchée par un autre. Je suis et resterai la femme de Draco Malfoy. Sa propriété, autant qu'il est la mienne. Que je lui laisse la corde longue ne signifie pas que je n'en tienne pas le bout...Alors j'attends patiemment le jour où il comprendra, ou plutôt celui où il s'avouera, que nous ne pouvons qu'être ensemble, et qu'il me demandera en mariage. En attendant, je ne veux pas être souillée par un autre que lui.

C'est pour ça que je me réveille si tôt, ce matin. Je veux pouvoir observer son visage avant qu'il ne se recouvre de ce masque imbuvable qu'il veut montrer aux autres. Les rideaux du baldaquins, dans leur satin emeraude, sont tirés et nous cache à la vue des autres garçons. Allongée sur le ventre, j'ai le menton appuyé sur mon coude, lui-même replié, reposant sur le torse d'albatre de mon amant.

Sa peau est claire et juvénile, son corps si différent, déjà adulte avec ses muscles fins et dessinés, ses cicatrices rosâtres dûes aux entrainements de Quidditch. Ses grandes paupières, longées de cils longs et clairs, sont d'un lisse et d'une détente impressionants. Son nez droit, tranchant, fusèle son visage avec aristocratie. Son menton tout aussi pointu a l'air de s'adoucir, et sa bouche détendue se fait boudeuse, rêveuse...

Tout à coup, mon avenir se dessina tout seul, dans mon esprit. Un futur auquel j'avais déjà songé cent fois au moins. Draco, avec quelques années de plus, peut-être même avec quelques rides d'expression et moins d'abdos sur le buste, part rejoindre son travail, un poste important du ministère de la magie. Et pendant ce temps, je reste sagement chez nous, à vérifier que les elfes nettoient parfaitement le magnifique manoir que ses parents nous auront fait construire en cadeau de mariage, et qu'ils nourrissent convenablement nos trois enfants. Des petites têtes blondes, ou brunes, avec ces traits aristocratiques et respectables que les Malfoy et les Parkinson partagent.

Je dépose quelques baisers aériens sur son cou, là où nos deux parfums se mélangent tant nos têtes se sont blotties ensemble, cette nuit. Je ne l'entends pas émettre ce fameux grognement qui m'indique qu'il se lève, d'habitude, mais sa main vient se poser sur ma hanche. Lentement, langoureusement, puis plus vite, il semble chercher sur ma peau quelque chose qui ne trouve pas. Puis, je l'entends soupirer. Je préfère me dire que c'est d'aise...

* * *

_"Rita"_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Nom de Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours la seule à s'esclaffer comme une damnée à la moindre farce, pourquoi je suis la seule à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dès que je lis un fait divers? Et pourquoi là, maintenant, je cris? Simplement pour avoir aperçu la main de Rob sur la hanche de Julia? Oui! Oui, et je ne peux rien faire contre! Je suis simplement triste, et énervée, et jalouse, et perdue...

Depuis ma première année, je suis follement, dangereusement, éperdument amoureuse de Robert Johnson. Il est parfait. Ses cheveux soigneusement décoiffés, ses grands yeux vert tendre, sa bouche apétissante, sa réputation de charmeur, son corps de gardien de Quidditch, son intellect précis et ses gestes gracieux. Tout chez lui était fait pour me faire fondre, et fonctionnait admirablement bien.

Alors pourquoi, Satané Père, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas pareil pour lui? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se sent pas soumis à cette même attirance, pourquoi ne sent-il pas ce destin tracé comme moi je le sens? Est-ce que je suis puni par les dieux, contraite à aimer un homme qui jamais ne me verra? Une sorte de chatîment céleste que je ne peux que subir? J'aimerais tellement qu'il comprenne à quel point j'ai besoin de lui!

Et c'est pourquoi, il y a environ un an de cela, j'ai pris mon courage et ma fierté à deux mains, et je suis allée voir Julia Benett. Julia est le genre de fille que les adolescentes détestent. Elle est svelte, belle, douce, agréable, intelligente, noble, et surtout complètement inconsciente de tous ces charmes. Et elle fait tourner les têtes, chavirer les coeurs et bondir les hormones sans même s'en apercevoir. Je n'échappais pas à la règle, à cette époque.

En lui parlant la première fois, j'ai constaté à quel point ses cils étaient trop longs, ses yeux trop bleus et sa bouche trop dessinée pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de sa beauté. Mais très vite, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas du tout comme les autres. Pas du tout comme moi. Elle semblait vivre sur un petit nuage, là où aucun problème de la terre ne pouvait la toucher, là où personne ne pouvait la briser.

Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas crûe le jour où elle m'a jurée qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Bob. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas plus crûe les mille autres fois où elle me l'a dit, promi ou juré. Chacun de leur geste, de leur regard envers l'autre est bien trop doux, bien trop tendre pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une innocente amitié. Même si j'ai envie de lui faire confiance, surtout maintenant que nous sommes amies, je ne peux pas. La place du doute est trop importante pour que je passe dessus.

**Rita!**

Elle arrive derrière moi mais déjà, je suis allongée sur mon lit. Je la toise. Elle s'arrête et soupire, ne me lachant pas de son regard lagon. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et déjà elle se détend. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse ramollir par ses airs de gamine naïve. Elle sait très bien qu'elle me blesse, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. En attendant, partout où je vais, je la trouve toujours bras dessus bras dessous avec Bob.

**Laisse moi tranquille, Julia, tu veux?** _Elle soupire et s'assoit sur le bord de mon matelas, trop près de moi._

**Ne sois pas stupide, s'il te plait. **_Je rabats mes jambes sur ma poitrine pour creuser un fossée plus grand entre nos deux corps. Elle soupire une nouvelle fois, tandis que je garde le silence_. **Est-ce qu'on va avoir cette conversation qu'on a déjà eu cent fois?**_ Son petit sourire coquin me fait bouillir. Elle prend ça a la légère car ça ne représente rien pour elle. Et moi, je souffre._

**Non, Julia, on ne va pas avoir cette conversation**. _Elle hausse les sourcils, surprise_. **Arrête d'essayer de me convaincre qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, et prouve-le, plutôt, au lieu de te jeter dans ses bras dès que je ne suis pas dans le coin!** _Elle prend un air farouche._

**Je ne me jete pas à son cou, et tu le sais**. _Elle tortille ses cheveux parfaits de ses doigts parfaits._** Il est comme mon frère, c'est tout.** _Un rire ironique et amer s'échappe de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir._

**Peut-être que c'est comme ça que tu le vois, mais honnêtement, tu trouves qu'il te lance des oeillades fraternelles?**

**Il n'y a que toi qui vois quelque chose de malsain, là dedans!** _J'éclate de rire._

**Oui...Moi et les cent autres Serdaigle...**

Elle garde le silence en me fixant de ses immenses saphirs enflammés. Le miroir, en face de mon lit, renvoie cette image que je déteste. Je ne me trouve pas spécialement laide, mais c'est fou ce que je peux faire tache à côté d'elle. Ses airs de sainte intouchable et en même temps si coquine battent à plate couture mes traits méditérrannéens, tellement communs à quelques centaines de miles d'ici...

Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'en plus d'être belle, elle est aussi drôle et intelligente, sincère et fidèle. Je ne peux pas la renier simplement parce que sa beauté me fait de l'ombre. Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste déçue que la nature ne m'ai pas autant flattée que Julia à ma naissance. En fait, je ne peux même pas me résoudre à croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Bob et elle. Julia ne me ferait jamais ça, elle est trop parfaite pour trahir une de ses meilleures amies.

**Okay, je suis désolée...**_Dis-je en ouvrant les bras._

**Moi aussi.** _Elle vient se blottir contre moi. Je ne suis pas tellement plus grande, ni plus grosse, mais j'ai quand même l'impression de tenir une enfant dans mes bras. Sûrement l'effet de son parfum sucré...Je souris dans le vide._

* * *

_"Blaise"_

Je ne vais jamais à la bibliothèque, c'est rempli de gens studieux et bavards qui cherchent des nouveaux amis à chaque coin de rayon. Grave erreur. On ne peut pas lire un bouquin tranquille, dans cette fichue sale commune. Remarquez, je devrais le savoir, depuis le temps! Aujourd'hui, pour ne pas changer, c'est Draco qui vient me déranger. En prenant soin de se faire annoncer par sa courtisane favorite, mais bientôt remplacée, si j'en crois mon "maitre".

Pansy arrive de sa démarche chaloupée. Les hanches balançants langoureusement de chaque côté, ses jambes allongées par de hauts talons et la poitrine regonflée par un bustier cintré. Elle n'est pas maquillée, mais elle n'en a pas besoin pour être désirable. Son teint pâle contraste formidablement avec son carré noir et raide comme l'ardoise. Sa frange retombe sur ses sourcils fins, accentuant son regard de biche, d'un noir de jais, lui aussi. Sa bouche boudeuse est gonflée des baisers qu'elle vient d'échanger avec son cher et tendre.

**Il arrive...**_Me lance-t-elle lorsqu'elle passe devant moi. Je hoche la tête et elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil complice._

Même sa voix est plus sexuelle que sensuelle. Chaude et grave, avec ses accents coulants. Elle parait hautaine, et en même temps, si facilement soumise. Tantôt exigeante, tantôt suppliante, elle sait très bien s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Des petits chuchottements aux cris rauques, elle a tout tenté. Ca fait partie de ce qui séduit un Malfoy. Et pas un Zabini. Malgré toute la luxure qui entoure chaque pas de Pansy Parkinson, elle ne m'a jamais attiré. Je suis un des rares serpentards dans ce cas, et ça doit être pour ça que Draco me fait une si grande confiance.

Elle sort immédiatement de la salle commune, et je crois savoir où elle se dirige. Comme Draco, Pansy s'est toujours crûe au-dessus de nous autres, même si nous sommes aussi purs qu'eux. Alors, elle ne se mélange pas à ses soeurs serpentards dans les douches, non. Après les nuits passées avec son amant, trop rares à son goût et trop fréquentes aux yeux de l'intéressé, elle préfère l'intimité de la salle de bain des préfets.

**Salut, Blaise.**

**Salut, Draco.**

Le _"Prince des Serpentards"_ s'assoit sur le divan en face du mien. Comprenant que dès qu'il aura réouvert la bouche, je n'aurai plus une seconde à moi, je referme mon livre et le pose sur une table basse. Je prends mes aises sur le canapé, impatient (ou pas) d'écouter son récit. Pour l'instant, paupières fermées et lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il ne semble pas prêt à commencer. J'attends patiemment.

Je ne me sens pas inférieur à Draco. Nous avons des sangs semblables, une popularité égale parmi le élèves. Il est peut-être meilleur joueur de Quidditch, mais j'ai de bien meilleures notes que les siennes dans la plupart des matières. Et si le défilé des dortoirs est plus impressionant de son côté, c'est simplement parce que je ne suis pas de ceux qui aiment jouer des sentiments des autres.

**Comment a été ta nuit?**

Je souris. Il a beau être rentré tard et accompagné, il a tout de même remarqué que moi, je ne suis ps revenu au dortoir, hier soir. Ca fait partie des traits étonnants de Draco Malfoy, et des rares qu'il n'a pas hérité de son père mais de sa mère (même s'il répugne à l'avouer...). Même si il n'est qu'un gosse de riche pourri gâté et imbu de sa personne, il est plus observateur que ce qu'on l'on croit, en particulier quand on se rapproche de son entourage le plus proche...

**Aussi bonne que la tienne, jespère...**_Il éclate franchement de rire._

**Il aura fallut beaucoup d'efforts, alors...**_Je hausse les épaules._

**Pansy n'est pas la seule fille attirante du chateau, mais certaines cachent mieux leur jeu. Tu dois savoir ça...**

**Ca n'a rien à voir.** _Ses yeux de métal se sont durcis, fixés sur mes prunelles brunes, plus douces, moins tranchantes._

**Bien sûr que si...Tu te lasses de Pansy, et au même moment, tu te découvres une petite serdaigle apétissante pour la remplacer.** _Il allume une cigarette. C'est plutôt rare, en particulier en dehors des fêtes mondaines auxquelles nous devons souvent accompagner nos familles. Il me tend le paquet, mais je le refuse, comme toujours._

**Je ne vais pas remplacer Pansy par Julia. Elles ne jouent pas dans la même cours.** _Je hausse les sourcils. Pour avoir vu Julia quelques fois dans les couloirs, je vois exactement de quoi il veut parler, mais ça m'étonne que Draco lui-même l'ai remarqué, avec son peu de considération habituel pour la gent féminine de Poudlard._ **Pansy est seulement bonne pour baiser. Et je ne me vois pas du tout coucher avec Julia. Elle est trop...**_Parfaite? Pure? Irréelle?..._**Gamine.**

**Ca va changer...**_Il me lance son paquet d'alumettes à la tête._

**Arrête de faire ça, Blaise!** _En lui rendant la petite boîte de carton, j'éclate d'un rire franc._

**De faire quoi?**

**De faire comme si tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde!**

Nous rions comme deux gosses jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la salle commune. C'est Greengrass, avec son regard hautain et ses minauderies à Draco. Nous attendons patiemment qu'elle disparaisse dans son dortoir pour continuer de rire. Ses traits détendus et ses cheveux pour une fois réellement décoiffés sont surprenants. Draco Malfoy est lui-même. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il s'autorise ça, et je crois que c'est ce qui prouve que je suis son meilleur, et surtout son seul ami.

* * *

_"Elisabeth"_

C'est mal. Je sais à quel point c'est mal. Mes parents m'ont enseigné ces valeurs que je conseille à mes amies sans les respecter moi-même. C'est mal. Je suis jeune, inconsciente et irresponsable. Je n'ai que quatorze ans! Ce n'est peut-être pas interdit, mais ça n'empêche pas que ce soit mal. Très mal, même. Et le cacher à mes amies, c'est encore plus mal. Mais je n'oserais pas leur avouer, c'est trop mal. J'ai été élevé dans une famille moldue et catholique. Chez nous, tout le monde serait d'accord pour dire que c'est très mal.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon! Souvent, les meilleures choses sont les plus dangereuses. Le chocolat l'est pour les hanches, et _ça_, ça l'est pour mon avenir post-mortem. L'enfer m'attend, si ce n'est une errance eternelle, balancée entre les morts et les vivants. Pitié, je ne veux pas finir comme la Dame Grise. Elle est belle, mais sacrément aigrie, tout de même! Pour l'instant je ne fais que savourer ces instants que je regretterai dès demain.

Il porte un tee-shirt gris souris. Ou plutôt, il portait, car je m'empresse de le lui retirer lorsqu'il se trouve à portée de bras. Dans la pénombre, je ne distingue pas son teint de peau exact, ni les détails de ses traits, mais qu'importe, ce nest pas comme si je ne les connaissais pas par coeur. Et puis l'essentiel est là: son grand corps musclé encerclant le mien, son visage penché pour me voir, ses lèvres ourlées sur les miennes, et ses prunelles chocolat qui vrillent mes pauvres yeux d'un bleu foncé comme celui des poissons.

A son tour, il fait glisser le débardeur en coton que je porte au-dessus de ma tête. J'entends le tissus tomber sur le sol, et ressere mes mains autour du cou épais de mon amant. Son parfum est boisé, masculin et délicieusement exotique. Je sens ses lèvres frôler mon cou, puis déposer quelques baisers mouillés et aériens derrière mon oreille. Je ronronne presque sous ses caresses expertes, oubliant tout sentiment de culpabilité. Il est si doux, si tendre..

Tout est allé très vite, peut-être même trop vite, depuis notre rencontre. Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, je l'ai vu pour la première fois plusieurs années auparavant, à mon entrée au collège. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Et puis l'an dernier, alors que je m'adonnais à une de mes excursions plus ou moins secrète dans la bibliothèque, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin. Je ne sais pourquoi, il s'est mis à me parler.

Et puis presque tout de suite, nous avions pris pour habitude de nous retrouver à ce même endroit chaque soir, devant la statue de Parfait le Pieu. Quelle ironie, quand j'y pense! Ces rendez-vous n'ont été qu'amicaux pendant près de deux mois. On parlait au bord du lac, ou bien on faisait le tour du chateau, chacun son bouquin à la main. Bref, nous avons fini par devenir de vrais amis. Et puis on s'est plus ou moins éloignés un de l'autre. Les nombreuses révisions que ses BUSE exigeaient ont eu raison de notre amitié.

Ce n'est que le dernier jour de l'année scolaire que nous nous sommes retrouvés. En fait, il est venu me trouver devant ma salle commune. Il a dit que si nous devions être séparés pendant tout l'été, autant qu'il garde un souvenir de moi le plus beau possible. Il m'a embrassée comme jamais on ne m'avait embrassée, et il a disparu pendant ces deux longs mois de vacances. J'ai ruminé et fantasmé sur ce court mais délicieux baiser tout au long des vacances d'été.

Le jour de la rentrée, alors qu'on venait à peine de reprendre nos marques dans le chateau, je l'ai revu. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Le souvenir de son parfum, de son sourire, de son baiser, de son étreinte...Tout ça était trop fort pour lui comme pour moi. Nous avons partagé notre première relation sexuelle ensemble, ce soir là. Pour moi, c'était même la première tout court. Pour lui je ne pense pas, même si je n'ai pas posé la question franchement...Mais il est si assuré, si maître de la situation, que je ne peux pas en douter...

**Tu me donnes des vertiges, Lizzy...**

Ses murmures chatouillent mes lèvres, tandis que sa bouche sourit contre la mienne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner bassement. Lui aussi, il me donne des vertiges, et il n'imagine pas à quel point c'est vrai! Je suis en sueur, et je ne sais plus où je suis, ni ce que je fais. Je perds la tête quelques minutes, oubliant principes et tutti quanti pour être juste moi, dans ses bras. C'est tellement agréable...

**Je t'aime, Liz...**

Ses murmures sont bien compréhensibles, cette fois, et loin d'être drôles. Sa main continue son ascension sur ma cuisse, sa bouche torture toujours mes lèvres de baisers ardents, sa jambe se glisse entre les mienes pour que je sois docile, mais je me suis rendue plus dure qu'un mur de ciment. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il complique les choses?..


	6. Dreaming

_Hello!_

_Oui, je sais, incroyable mais vrai, i'm back. C'est pas un hasard. J'étais tranquillement en train de lire mes reviews, sur mon autre compte, quand je suis tombée sur un commentaire de l'Or Blanc, qui me faisait plus ou moins passer un sale quart d'heure parce que j'avais arrêté cette fic. Ayant un souvenir de fic banale et plus ou moins bidon, j'ai quand même eu la curiosité de venir la relire (hé oui, après presque deux ans, je ne me souvenais pas trop de cette histoire, comme vous je pense) et puis je me suis dit: (sans prétention aucune) c'est vrai que c'etait pas mal, quand même, et que c'est dommage d'arrêter là. C'est vrai que la fin prévu ne me plaisait pas du tout, du coup, je l'ai changé, mais la trame de la fic reste la même, ca ne change rien aux chapitres précédents. Je promets de n'arrêter cette fic que lorsqu'elle sera terminée, cette fois. J'espère que vous m'aurez pardonnée :) Sur ce bonne lecture, ce chapitre fait 4 000 mots, à peu près comme d'hab, et je vous embrasse R&R_

* * *

**6. Dreaming**

* * *

_*Draco*_

Voilà maintenant un mois que j'ai entamé ma sixième année à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la rentrée ? Pas grand chose, en fait. Je déteste toujours ce vieux château poussiéreux, les cours inintéressants qu'on nous y donne, la nourriture monotone des elfes de maison, les uniformes bien sagement repassés chaque matin et l'odeur nauséabonde des cachots. Cachots où je le rappelle, mes camarades Serpentard et moi-même sommes contraints de vivre dix mois sur douze, jusqu'en juin de l'année prochaine. Enfin, tout est strictement pareil, à quelques détails près.

D'abord, Pansy et moi. Elle a beau n'être qu'une pétasse écervelée, Pansy a bien compris que mon intérêt pour elle, même physique, ne faisait que décliner. Ô bien sur, nous couchons toujours ensemble. D'ailleurs elle est encore la seule fille avec qui j'ai déjà couché, cette année. Mais elle me trouve plus distant, moins passionné pendant nos ébats. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire dans mes pensées, et qu'elle sait à quel point je suis distrait, et par quoi. En tout cas, elle est de moins en moins agréable. Elle me pose tout un tas de questions dès que je m'absente, et ne cesse de me demander à quel point je suis attaché à elle, si notre histoire va continuer après le collège et blablabla et blablabla... Questions que bien évidemment, j'élude toujours. Elle se conduit presque comme si nous étions un vrai couple, officiel. Non mais ou elle se croit...

La seconde chose qui a changé, ces trente derniers jours, c'est mon ami Blaise Zabini. Nous entretenons toujours de bonnes relations, et si j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête, c'est toujours à lui que je vais oser la poser, mais son comportement a quelque peu changé. Cette fois, c'est lui que je sens plus distant, distrait, et désintéressé de mes petits problèmes. Pas que ma vie dépende du bon vouloir de Blaise, loin de là, mais je dois bien avoué que j'aimerais garder parmi mes proches une personne à qui je peux m'adresser sans devoir porter ce masque de noblesse, ni faire et refaire tout un tas de ronds de jambes. Enfin, un jour ou l'autre, il se décidera bien à me dire ce qui se trâme. Tant que ce n'est rien qui me concerne, après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en mêler.

La troisième chose qui perturbe mon cher quotidien habituel, et pas des moindres, est Julia Benett. Dois-je vous rappeler ce petit corps mince, ses grands yeux lagon bordés d'épais cils noir, cette chevelure blonde comme les blés, chatoyant sous le soleil comme par le mauvais temps ? En fait, si cette année ne se passe pas comme les précédentes, c'est simplement à cause d'elle. Si je ressens autant le besoin de me confier à Blaise, c'est pour parler d'elle, et si je m'éloigne de plus en plus de Pansy, c'est parce que je me rends compte qu'à côté de Julia, elle n'est rien. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle me fasse changer. Je ne veux pas changer. Je ne dois pas changer. Je suis un Malfoy, et tout mon être, depuis mes mimiques jusqu'à ma démarche en passant par mon caractère prétentieux a été travaillé depuis ma naissance pour que je m'inscrive convenablement dans la lignée de mes pères.

Pourtant, une force irresistible me pousse à me faire doux lorsque je suis avec elle, et même si je me laisse aller à quelques sarcasmes parfois, je n'ai qu'à me plonger dans ses yeux une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle se rend bien compte que je ne fais que me voiler la face. Elle a un pouvoir sur moi, et je déteste ça, mais je ne peux pas renoncer à la voir malgré tout. Enfin, n'allez quand même pas croire que je vais laisser une minette de quatorze ans me manipuler et me mener à la baguette, j'en ai bien assez de mon père, pour ça. Après tout je reste Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard aux yeux de tous, et si je laissais leur respect se ramollir en me voyant à genoux devant une Serdaigle, je n'oserais même plus me regarder dans un miroir (pourtant Merlin sait à quel point j'aime le faire).

Pour l'instant, il n'est que quatre heures du matin, et je ne devrais pas me torturer l'esprit ainsi. Je suis sensé me reposer, profiter de cette énorme lit que pour une fois, je ne partage pas, et dormir. Demain, un match de Quidditch m'attend, et je devrais mettre sa pattée à Potter. J'aimerais tellement retrouver cette sensation de calme et de plénitude que j'ai ressentie le jour où Julia et moi nous étions allongés au bord du lac. J'ai l'impression que cet après-midi béni date d'il y a des siècles. Mais ce remue-méninges me fatigue enfin, et je sens peu à peu mes paupières qui se font plus lours, mes pensées qui commencent à perdre de leur sens, et mes muscles qui se détendent un à un. Bientôt, les rideaux de satin vert disparaissent de ma vue, et je me laisse bercer par le néant rassurant des bras de Morphée.

_Le petit jour pointe son nez, j'aperçois le soleil qui se fait une place à l'Est de l'horizon. Il ne fait pas froid, je sens une douce brise matinale faire voleter mes cheveux, caresser mon torse nu et chatouiller mes orteils à travers l'herbe tendre. Ca n'a pas de sens. Je suis dans le parc, encore en pyjama, pieds nus. Autour de moi, une foule d'élève est amassée et me pointe du doigt. J'y reconnais Potter, Granger, la totalité des enfants Weasley et même Pansy. Mêlé parmi les moqueurs, Blaise secoue la tête d'un air désolé, sans cesser de me fixer. Je commence à paniquer, mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite. Serais-je devenu sommnabule ? Est-ce qu'on m'a joué un mauvais tour et trainé dans le parc alors que j'étais encore plongé dans mon sommeil ? Impossible d'en savoir plus. Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que je vais asséner des coups de baguette partout autours de moi, jusqu'à ce que les rires déchainés s'arrêtent. Ma baguette ? Je ne l'ai pas. Ca ne me ressemble pas, je ne sors jamais sans, même pour aller pisser..._

_Soudain, une petite fille se fraye un chemin à travers la foule. C'est Julia. Elle est en uniforme, comme toujours, mais ne porte ni de chaussures ni de veste, comme lorsqu'elle se perche sur la tour d'astronomie pour observer l'orage. Elle aussi a l'air paniqué, mais quelque chose me fait dire que c'est plus pour moi que pour elle. Elle a l'air encore plus jeune que d'habitude. Sans dire un mot (de toute façon sa toute petite voix ne serait pas parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles, dans tout ce brouhaha), elle m'attrape par la main et me tire vers le château. Elle se met à courir, très vite, et je lui emboite le pas sans poser de question. Je ne veux pas lâcher sa main. Je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je lâche sa main, sinon je vais tomber, je le sens. Mais tomber où, je suis dans les couloirs ? Sans que je m'en sois aperçue, Julia m'a trainé jusque dans la tour Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Et comment connait-elle le mot de passe ?_

_Une fois dans la salle commune, je m'aperçois qu'elle est exactement comme je l'ai toujours immaginée. Un feu gronde dans la cheminée, entourée par tout un tas de fauteuils en piteaux état. Les rideaux, rouge et or, sont déchirés par endroit, et même le jeu d'échec posé sur la table basse est fissuré. Tout à fait le genre de salle miteuse où Potter et son cher valet Weasmoche doivent se sentir comme chez eux. D'ailleurs, leur vraie maison doit certainement ressembler à cela, elle aussi. Julia ouvre alors une énorme armoire usée, et à l'intérieur, je découvre une série d'uniformes de Gryffondor, de toutes les tailles possibles. Je ne bouge pas, ne dis pas mot. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce qui m'est arrivé en bas, maintenant ?_

_Je la vois choisir à la vas vite un pantalon noir, une paire de chaussettes, des chaussures qui ne semblent pas tout à fait à ma taille, une chemise blanche, un blazer aux liserés rouge et or et la cravate assortie. Elle s'approche de moi, me tendant ses trouvailles avec impatience. Hors de question que je touche à ses saletés d'uniformes. Peut-être même que Potter en a porté avant moi. Je la repousse, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle tombe presque, se rattrape maladroitement à un des sofas. Son visage se transforme alors avec une des expressions les plus dures que je n'ai jamais vu, me rappelant presque mon père lorsqu'il me corrigeait, plus jeune. Je me sens impressionné, petit garçon. Sans perdre de sa vigueur, elle s'approche de moi à nouveau, et me tend les vêtements._

_**Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, Draco** M'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix suave et impératrice que je ne lui connaissais pas. Incapable de me rebeller à nouveau, je me saisis des guenilles, et les enfile rapidement, l'estomac au bord des lèvres._

_Une fois habillé, elle s'occupe de me recoiffé convenablement. Elle ne met pas mes cheveux en arrière, comme je le fais d'habitude, mais se contente de les lisser à travers ses doigts et de les laisser tomber, sauvagement, sur mon front. Sur que de cette manière, accoutré de cette façon, le sacrifice est encore plus présent qu'elle ne le croit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir renoncer à ma famille toute entière, à toutes mes richesses, à toute ma noblesse, en seulement une minute. Elle m'attire alors vers elle, autoritaire, et colle mon torse à sa poitrine. Je sens à travers nos vêtements le galbe parfait de ses seins, et la chaleur envahit subitement mon bas ventre. Sans qu'elle ne me laisse le temps de respirer, je sens sa bouche, rose et impatience, se fondre sur la mienne, et j'ai la sensation d'embrasser pour la première fois._

_Ses lèvres s'appuient contre les miennes et restent immobiles quelques secondes. Des fourmillements parcourent ma bouche, ma gorge et mes bras. Je voudrais encercler sa taille fine de mes bras, et la serrer plus fort contre moi, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger mes membres. Elle commence alors à faire bouger ses lèvres, et bientôt, les sensations sont trop intenses pour moi, et je ne sens plus mon visage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, intimant aux miennes de l'imiter. Je ne sais comment, sans avoir de contrôle sur mon corps, j'arrive à lui obéir. Je sens sa langue, fraiche et humide, venir caresser la mienne. Elle passe dessus, se fait dure, puis douce, et j'en perds haleine. Je crois que je suis assez heureux pour en pleurer. Je sens mon coeur qui va bientôt crever ma poitrine, ma masculinité qui va bientot déchirer le pantalon neuf. Sans que je ne sache comment, elle se détache de moi, et le néant revient._

_Elle me prend par la main, tout sourire, et me traine vers la fenêtre. Une fois de plus, sans défense, je me laisse manipuler comme un vulgaire pantin de bois. Elle ouvre les battants de la fenêtre, écarte les volets, et hume à plein poumons l'air frais qui arrive jusqu'à nous. Elle lâche alors ma main, je me sens perdu, impuissant, et je la vois se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je voudrais lui dire de descendre, lui dire qu'elle peut tomber, mais aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Elle me tend à nouveau la main, et sans demander mon reste, je m'en saisis. Cette toute petite main, d'apparence si fragile, semble être toutes les frontières de mon monde à present. A mon tour, je grimpe sur la mince corniche, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder en bas. Les mêmes spectateurs sont dans le parc, tous la tête levée vers nous. Julia lève nos mains unis en signe de triomphe, et à ma vue, tous les élèves qui tout à l'heure me pointaient du doigt se mettent à m'applaudir de toutes leurs forces. C'est alors que je m'aperçois que dans la main de Julia, et maintenant dans la mienne, se débat une petite boule scintillante: le Vif d'Or._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mes mains sont moites, mes cheveux sont collés à mon front par la transpiration. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni ou je suis. Il me faut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Quelque chose d'humide et de froid me gêne entre les jambes. Je soulève le drap, sachant déjà à quoi m'attendre. Ejaculation nocturne. Ca ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis au moins quatre ans, et je n'avais même pas rêvé de sexe ! Je jette un coup d'oeil au réveil: il affiche 4 heures 25. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais au moins, je suis sur que personne ne se sera rendu compte de mes péripéties. Je me lève, roule les draps souillés en boule et les balance dans la panière à linge sale. Ca me dégoûte... Immédiatement, ils disparaissent, et mon lit se recouvre d'une parure identique, propre et fraichement repassée.

Discrètement, j'ouvre la porte de la salle d'eau commune. A une heure aussi tardive, inutile d'aller s'isoler dans la salle de bains des Préfets. Le premier jet d'eau est glacé. Après tout ce que j'avais transpiré, ma température devait attendre pas loin des quarante degrés. Je me savonne, effaçant ainsi les dernières traces séchées de mon pseudo rêve érotique. Je repense alors à ce baiser imaginaire. Ces lèvres patientes, cette langue douce et fraiche, étrangement experte. Je ne pense pas qu'un baiser réel de Julia ressemble à ça. Je me demande alors si elle en a déjà donné un, et à qui cela pouvait bien être. Surement cet abruti de Johnson, je profiterais d'un match de Quidditch pour le défigurer, qu'à cela ne tienne.

Julia était une fille parfaite, pour moi. Des traits réguliers et nobles qui la rendait digne des plus grandes familles de sang-pur, une grâce et une intelligence vive qui la ferait briller pendant les soirées mondaines, et de légers airs coquins et malicieux qui la rendaient encore plus intéressante. Mais je n'ai jamais regardé cette parfaite petite poupée de cette façon là, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre. Mon subconscient s'en était chargé pour moi, apparemment. Non, elle faisait trop jeune et trop insouciante pour que j'ose poser la main sur elle, je me trouverais dégoutant. Je ne me sens pas sexuellement attiré par elle. Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce rêve. Demain matin, peut-être, je la croiserais, et je comprendrais que tout a changé, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

* * *

_*Julia*_

Il est huit heures du matin, et je suis déjà prête, dans la salle commune. J'ai mon uniforme, mes bouquins sont posés à côté de moi, et je suis coiffée. Tout va bien, je suis fin prête pour attaquer une nouvelle journée. Mais je me suis trompée dans mon emploi du temps, et mes cours ne commencent que dans une heure. Je m'ennuis à mourir. Je caresse le tissus bleu sombre du sofa, rêveuse. A part rêver, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, aujourd'hui. Je pense à ma journée, aux cours que je vais avoir, au déjeuner de ce midi, au match de Quidditch que jouera Draco cet après-midi. Ce sera certainement une bonne journée, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement. Une seule petite ombre au tableau : Bob. Cette histoire avec ma meilleure amie me perturbe, et je me demande même si je ne ferais pas mieux de rompre mon serment et tout lui avouer. Après tout, s'il était au courant qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, peut-être se montrerait-il moins tactile avec moi ? Peut-être même qu'il m'avouerait qu'elle l'intéressait et qu'ils sortiraient ensemble ? Mais si elle apprenait que je l'avais trahie, elle me tuerait, telle que je la connais.

Après plusieurs minutes seule sur mon canapé, à passer le temps en écoutant les mouches voler, j'entends enfin la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Même si c'est un première année qui en sort, je trouverais bien de quoi lui faire la conversation. Coup de bol, c'est mon amie Lizzie qui dévale les marches quatre à quatre. Elle est loin d'être prête, elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont en bataille, et elle porte encore cet affreux pyjama rose bonbon dont elle ne veut pas se séparer. Je peux même apercevoir un peu de son maquillage d'hier, qui a coulé de ses yeux. Elle balaye la pièce d'un regard, presque paniquée, avant que nos regards se croisent. Je me demande bien ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état. Elle me sourit, légèrement crispée, et vient prendre place à mes côtés.

**Ca va Julia ? Je te cherchais**_ Me dit-elle, la voix encore enrouée après de longues heures de sommeil._

**Hé ben je suis là. Je croyais qu'on était demain, du coup je me suis levée une heure plus tôt**._ Ai-je expliqué, amusée moi-même par ma tête en l'air._

**J'ai quelque chose à te dire...** _Elle prend un ton un peu plus solennel, que je ne comprends pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave..._

**Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais d'abord aller te préparer, on en discutera sur le chemin pour la Botanique, si tu veux** _Mais elle secoue la tête, sourde à ma suggestio_n.

**Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, je me doucherais plus tard, on a le temps de toute façon.** _Sur ce point là, elle n'avait pas tord._

**Bon et bien vas-y** _Ai-je réclamé, maintenant impatiente de savoir ce dont elle voulait me parler._

**Tu connais Blaise Zabini ?**

**Le grand black de Serpentard ?** _Ai-je demandé. Elle hocha la tête, ses joues légèrement plus rosée_s.

**Hé bien, lui et moi, on s'entend très bien, et il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentard, il a un truc particulier** _Elle ne reprenait même pas son souffle entre ses phrases_ **Enfin je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais tu vois, la dernière fois, on s'est embrassé, et depuis je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, et l'autre soir, juste après la rentrée, on s'est croisé, et j'ai pas pu résister, et...**_ Je la coupe, déçu de cette annonce pour le moins banale._

**Vous avez couché ensemble ?**_ Ai-je demandé sans minauder. Rouge de honte, elle hocha la tête lentement. Je fis rouler mes yeux, amusée_. **Je vois pas ce qui a de grave là-dedans, Liz. a Poudlard, tout le monde couche avec tout le monde, de toute façon. C'est un nid à hormones, ce collège.**

**Oui, mais on m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait attendre la bonne personne, le mariage, et si mes parents apprennent ça un jour, je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient réagir.** _Paniqua-t-elle._

**D'abord, je ne vois pas comment tes parents pourraient être au courant, à part si toi ou Blaise allaient leur dire** _Et je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y aventurera_ **Et ensuite tu peux coucher avec la personne que tu veux. Je te dis pas de dormir dans un dortoir différent tous les soirs, mais si Blaise te plait et que tu as des sentiments pour lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te priver**_ Dis-je en riant presque. Elle me prend alors dans ses bras et me serre fort._

**Merci, Ju', tu me rassure**_ Dit-elle avant de s'échapper vers les dortoirs_.

Plus tard, après le déjeuner (qui fut d'ailleurs un délice), je digérais tranquillement, allongée dans le parc. Encore un genre de moment où je préférais être seule. Les discussions battent leur train pendant les repas, je ne vois pas trop l'intéret de continuer à jacasser une fois le dessert englouti. Les yeux dans le vide, une brindille encore humide dans la bouche, je me laisse aller à observer le ciel. Il fait beau temps, aujourd'hui, et je dois avouer que c'est agréable. Le ciel est d'un bleu très pâle, presque brumeux, et le soleil scintille, même s'il est encore trop loin de la Terre pour réchauffer ma peau. Quelques nuages, comme de grosses boules de coton blanc, se promènent à travers le ciel, au gré des vents d'altitude. Mais bientôt, une silhouette m'empêche de voir ce beau paysage. Draco Malfoy.

**Salut** _Me dit-il_

Je me relève légèrement, et l'observe un n'est pas coiffé comme d'habitude, il a laissé ses mèches folles aller là où bon leur semble, et je trouve que ça lui va beaucoup mieux. Il a l'air moins sage, moins prince, moins Malfoy comme ça. Je lui souris, et d'une tape sur la pelouse, l'invite à me rejoindre. Il regarde à droite, à gauche, et une fois qu'il est sur que la voie est libre, il prend place. Il porte sa tenue de Quidditch, renforcée de part et d'autre, aux couleurs de sa maison.

**Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'échauffer ?** _Ai-je demandé_

**Non, c'est déjà fait. Je préfère un peu de calme avant les matchs. **_Il me toisait d'une façon qui me fis presque rougir, comme toujours._ Il a cette manière de me regarder, de détailler chaque partie de mon corps, de mon être, qui me met à chaque fois très mal à l'aise. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai appris à me servir de ces moments d'innattention pour l'observer, moi aussi. Sa nouvelle coiffure donne des reflets chatoyant à ses cheveux platines, retombant sur ses perles d'acier que j'adore. Il a le visage fin, les traits coupés au couteau, et le corps musclé de l'athlète. Pas étonnant que les filles défilent dans son dortoir... Pour celles qui en ont l'occasion, il doit être dur de lui résister. Je me demande s'il a déjà eu des sentiments pour une fille, s'il aime Pansy... Je ne crois pas, je crois que Draco n'aime que Draco.

**Tu vas venir me voir ?** _Demande-t-il, plus sérieux qu'à son habitude_

**Pourquoi pas...**_ Ai-je répondu, plus détendue._

Quelque chose chez lui a changé, depuis que je le connais, et je ne saurais dire quoi. Il m'a toujours regardé avec insistance, mais jamais avec cette intensité dans le regard, et il ne me parle jamais d'un ton aussi sérieux, aussi franc, sans sarcasmes et autres sourires narquois. Il ne sourit pas d'ailleurs, il a l'air préoccupé, et je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause du match. Draco Malfoy, tu me cache quelque chose, et je vais le découvrir à coup sûr...


	7. Not Yet

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Je ne peux pas cacher que je suis super déçue de ne pas avoir eu le retour que j'attendais, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas me plaindre, je l'ai bien cherché. Merci quand même à la revieweuse, et à celles qui suivront j'espère. _

* * *

**7. Not Yet**

* * *

_*Draco*_

Il est vingt-trois heures. Serpentard a bien gagné ce foutu match. Il était moins une, mais comme toujours, j'ai su choper cet enfoiré de Vif d'Or avant Potter. La vérité, c'est qu'il l'avait repéré quelques secondes avant moi, mais j'ai un balai très puissant, et avec un bon coup d'épaule, j'ai vite pu reprendre le dessus. C'est ma partie préférée des matchs : quand je brandis la petite boule surrexcitée qui se débat dans ma main, fanfaronnant sur mon balai, faisant le tour du stade pour narguer les perdants, et que la foule m'acclame. Et je ne cherche pas à cacher que ce plaisir tout narcissique se voit décuplé lorsque c'est Potter et ses petits potes que j'écrase d'une bonne centaine de points. Et si en plus un des Weasley se mange un bon vieux cognard, je me fais carrément dans le pantalon.

Comme toujours après nos victoires, la fête bat son plein dans la salle commune : whisky pur feu, rhum piquant, liqueur de fée verte... Tout le monde est saoule, y compris moi. En réalité, les fêtes de Serpentard ne ressemblent pas vraiment à celles des autres maisons, je pense. Dans les cachots, on vit dans le vice, l'abus et la luxure, et on ne s'en cache pas. Sur la table basse, des lignes de poudre blanche s'alignent, que deux garçons s'amusent à inspirer avec une paille, éclatant de rire à chaque fois. Je sais bien ce que c'est, j'en ai même déjà pris une fois, mais tous ces délires moldus ne m'ont jamais trop attiré. Sur un canapé, une fille que je sais être en cinquième année est allongée sur le ventre, sa jupe relevée sur ses hanches, pendant que deux garçons que je connais à peine embrassent ses jambes avec impatience.

Comme d'habitude, je fais semblant d'être amusé par toutes ces singeries, mais il n'en est rien. Je vois presque trouble, ma tête tourne, je transpire. Je n'ai qu'une envie: aller me coucher dans les draps frais et moelleux que les elfes auront préparé au nouveau champion. Malgré les fêtards qui protestent, j'adresse un signe nonchalant avant de descendre les escaliers qui mènent à mon dortoir. L'humidité qui y règne me glace les os, et clarifie mon esprit. Ma vision se rétablit peu à peu, mais mon cerveau reste embué de milliers de pensées qui se mêlent et s'entremêlent, incohérente. J'espère que je ne devrais pas encore supporter un mauvais rêve, comme je l'ai fait la nuit précédente.

En arrivant dans la salle ovale, je retire mon plastron. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire, et j'avoue qu'après quelques heures, la tenue de Quidditch pèse lourd sur mes épaules. Tous les baladaquins sont ouverts, à part le mien. Je suis donc seul dans le dortoir. Enfin un peu de tranquillité. En revanche, je me demande où est Blaise, que je n'ai pas vu depuis le début du match. Bien qu'il n'accorde pas une grande importance à la compétition entre les maisons, il est toujours présent pour me soutenir, quand je suis sur le terrain. J'hausse les épaules, indifférents. Je lui poserai la question demain matin, au petit-déjeuner. En attendant, la seule chose dont j'ai envie est de tirer les rideaux, me jeter dans les draps, et remonter la couverture épaisse qui me protègera du froid toute la nuit. Pourtant, quand je tente enfin d'accéder à mon lit, mes plans se chamboulent.

Une silhouette se dessine dans la pénombre, allongée en travers du lit, offerte à moi comme un chat en manque de caresses. J'aperçois le sourire de Pansy à travers l'obscurité. Une fois mes yeux habitués au manque de lumière, je distingue ses traits plus confortablement. Elle a l'air bien coiffée, très maquillée, et accoutrée comme une putain. Elle porte un soutien-gorge foncé, peut-être bleu nuit ou noir, et un porte-jarretelles assortis. Je suppose qu'un string se cache en dessous. Une fine ligne noire se trace à l'arrière de sa paire de bas, au bout de laquelle pendent des chaussures à talons aiguilles. Elle a sorti le grand jeu, ce soir. Je l'entends glousser, déjà certaine que je lui accorderai ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'a pas tord : comment ne pas se sentir excité à cette vue, surtout avec un taux aussi élevé d'alcool dans le sang.

**J'ai cru que tu ne descendrais jamais...** _Susurre-t-elle de cette voix féline que je connais trop._ Je pose ma main sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec elle. Elle est venue dans mon dortoir pour une raison, soit, mais qu'elle n'en demande pas plus, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Sans demander son reste, elle m'incite à m'allonger sur le dos, et entreprend de dégrafer le reste de mes vêtements. Chaque fois qu'une partie de ma peau se dévoile, elle y dépose un de ses baisers obscène et mouillé. Je me laisse faire, détendu. J'ai toujours l'impression que la pièce tourne autour de moi, mais ça ne me dérange plus. Bientôt, je me retrouve nu comme un vers, et j'entends vaguement des grognements d'envie qui émanent de sa gorge. Très vite, je sens sa main entourer mon sexe, puis sa bouche. Bonne idée, de toute façon, je me sens trop faible pour des ébats plus acrobatiques. Je passe une main derrière sa tête, caresse ses cheveux courts. Elle me dégoûte un peu, mais mon instinct masculin se refuse à se passer de ce plaisir nocturne.

Ses mouvements sont lents, précis autours de moi. Elle passe sa langue aux endroits les plus sensibles, déclenchant des séries de frissons, puis me réchauffe de sa bouche entière, accueillante. Elle simule de légèrs bruits d'aspiration, et émet des cris rauques étouffés. Elle croit que ça m'excite. En vérité je ne fais plus attention à ce petit jeu depuis longtemps, je prends juste tout mon plaisir avec elle, qui connait mon corps depuis si longtemps, et avec qui je n'ai besoin de faire aucun effort pour qu'elle se dévoue totalement et me fasse jouir sans demander son reste. Sotte petite Pansy, toujours persuadée que chaque pipe experte qu'elle me fait lui garde une place au chaud dans mon coeur... Comme tu tomberas de haut à la fin du collège, quand tu verras tout tes espoirs s'envoler.

C'est alors qu'un autre visage m'apparait. Un joli visage rond et candide que j'avais vu en rêve une vingtaine d'heures plus tôt. Julia. Je l'imagine alors, vêtu d'une petite robe de nuit enfantine, sous une couverture de cachemire bleu, un sourire sur son sommeil. J'entends son rire cristallin et sa petite voix moralisatrice, je voix ses grands yeux chatoyants de mille passions, je sens le parfum enfantin de sa belle chevelure bouclée. Et je me sens dégoûtant. Pervers, écoeurant... Je suis là à me faire sucer par une espèce de catin en devenir, alors qu'une poupée de porcelaine m'attend, éteinte, dans une des chambres du chateau. Ce que je voudrais faire avec elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que me fait Pansy maintenant. J'ai envie d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux, de la serrer fort contre moi, de la sentir dormir sur mon torse...

Il faut que cela se termine vite. Avec la plus basse opinion de moi possible, j'attrape la tête de Pansy et l'incite à faire des mouvements plus rapides. Elle laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, et je sais qu'il est franc, cette fois. Très vite, en maintenant toujours sa tête, je me laisse aller dans sa gorge. Elle ne fait aucun bruit, soucieuse d'en avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je sens vaguement mes jambes se contracter, mais ça n'aura pas été le nirvana comme les autres fois. Non, car cette petite peste de Julia vient me gacher la vie jusque dans mon lit.

* * *

_*Pansy*_

Et voilà, encore une nuit où j'erre dans les couloirs, sans but. Je suis une habituée de la vadrouille, et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point je n'aime pas être seule. Mais ce soir, je n'avais pas le coeur à me coucher, et vu que je n'étais pas désirée, dans cet autre lit, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'arpenter les couloirs, en attendant que le petit matin se lève. J'ai pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait pour dormir dans son dortoir. J'ai hurlé comme une perdue pendant tout le match, je n'ai pas été l'importuner pendant qu'il faisait la fête avec les autres, je l'ai attendu pendant des heures dans son dortoir, avant que monsieur daigne me rejoindre.

Déjà, l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il m'a trouvée sur son lit, m'avait déçue. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, ni même blasé, mais je n'ai pas vu dans ses yeux l'envie animale qu'il me réserve d'habitude. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il ait vu quelqu'un d'autre avant moi, je m'en serais aperçu. Et même pendant que je m'évertuais à lui donner du plaisir, j'avais à peine l'impression qu'il savait que j'étais là. Il semblait pensif, ailleurs. J'aurais aussi bien pu lui caresser le dos pendant une demi-heure, le résultat aurait été le même. Quoique, peut-être qu'il se serait endormi en me laissant une place à ses côtés.

Dès que j'ai eu fini (et ce après qu'il m'ait plutôt forcée à augmenter la cadence sans la moindre délicatesse), il m'a simplement demander de le laisser seul. Il me semble pourtant que je ne suis pas très difficile. Je ne lui demande pas de bouquets de roses, ni même de me remercier, mais au moins un peu de respect. Mais Draco a changé, et le peu d'attention qu'il avait pour moi s'est évanoui, ces dernières semaines. Mes plans ne se dérouleront peut-être pas comme prévu, finalement. J'imagine une seconde me retrouver seule à la fin de mes études, sans jamais m'être vraiment préparée à un métier. Sans carrière, sans maison, sans homme, après m'être consacrée à lui seule pendant ces sept longues années. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, il faut que je m'asseois.

Seule, et définitivement seule, voilà ce que je serais. Plus jamais je ne trouverais un sang-pur qui voudra bien me marier, alors qu'ils auraient tous entendu mes péripéties avec Draco, et de sa propre bouche, certainement. Je n'aurais plus ma place aux soirées mondaines qu'organiseraient les bonnes familles, et je ne serais même pas dans les petits papiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'assurant ainsi une protection pendant la prochaine guerre. Non, je ne serais plus rien d'autre qu'une vieille fille aigrie, entourée d'une dizaine de chats, désespérée.

**Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Demande une voix que je reconnais. C'est Ron Weasley, le petit rouquin ami avec Potter, que Malfoy déteste. Qu'es-ce qu'il fait tout seul dans les couloirs des cachots à cette heure-ci, lui ?_

**Je revise les Aspics, connard** _Ai-je répondu, tentant de sécher mes larmes avec toute la dignité dont j'étais capable. Il fait rouler ses énormes yeux bleus._

**Ouai, et c'est pour ça que tu chiales**_ Dit-il sur un ton condescendant. Il haussa les épaules, puis ses joues rosirent._** Je crois que c'est la conséquence d'être la pouf de Malfoy. Il se sert de toi comme d'un chien, et toi, tu pleurs.**

Je me suis alors levée. J'ai bien cru que j'allais lui coller une giffle, mais finalement, je me suis résignée. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord, même si je ne lui aurais jamais avoué. Je suis bel et bien la pouf de Malfoy, et il me jette vraiment comme une merde chaque fois qu'il juge que je ne lui sers plus à rien. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de mal à Weasley, mais bien à Malfoy. Au moins pour lui donner une bonne leçon, quand le temps sera voulu. J'attrape la tête ronde et sans cervelle du plus jeune des frères Weasley et l'embrasse à pleine bouche sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Il ne répond presque pas à mon baiser, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte.

Lorsque je détache ma bouche de la sienne, un arrière goût de sang-mêlé sous la langue, je tourne les talons et déguerpis sans plus de cérémonie. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir mettre une main sur sa joue, cramoisie. Voilà, c'est fait. La prochaine fois que Draco dépassera les bornes, je saurais quoi lui dire. Je pourrais lui expliquer à quel point ce baiser et les mains expertes de Ron m'ont fait du bien, et comment il est passé juste après ce sang-de-bourbe.

* * *

_*Julia*_

C'est le petit-déjeuner. Je me suis levée avec une faim de loup, ce matin. Je me sers un énorme bol de café au lait, et une grosse part de pudding. Avec ça, je devrais être en forme pour la suite de la journée. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas très chargée, aujourd'hui. A côté de moi, Lizzie et Bob s'entretiennent bruyamment au sujet du dernier contrôle de Défense. Leurs réponses ne coïncident pas, mais ils sont tous deux certains d'avoir raison. Rita, quand à elle, fait toujours la tête. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux jours, et elle ne semble pas vouloir réapparaitre. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Il n'a pas pu lui arriver grand chose.

De la table des Serdaigle, il est très facile de voir celle des Serpentard, puisque ce sont eux qui nous séparent des Poufsouffle. Je m'amuse à observer Draco dans son environnement naturel. C'est fou comme il est différent quand il est avec moi. Il n'essaye pas de parler plus fort que les autres, de bomber le torse de cette façon... J'ai l'impression de ne pas trop savoir si c'est avec moi qu'il joue la comédie, ou avec eux. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution, bien entendu, mais je ne le connais pas encore assez pour être sûre de quoi que ce soit.

Je vois Crabbe et Goyle qui s'empiffrent d'innombrables gâteaux de toute sortes, et Pansy qui s'esclaffe à chaque mot de son bien aimé. Elle a l'air de très bonne humeur, j'en déduis qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. Je trouve ça un peu dommage. Pansy est trop superficielle, trop influençable pour être l'âme soeur du Draco que je connais. Lui, comme à son habitude, passe son temps à raconter ses exploits en faisant de grands gestes, et à remettre ses mèches de cheveux en place chaque fois que son enthousiasme le décoiffe. J'oublies toujours à quel point il est beau. Ses cheveux fins, presque platines, ces grands yeux froids qui se plissent légèrement quand il sourit, ses lèvres roses qui recouvrent des dents parfaites, son corps léger aux muscles bien développés, sa façon inimitable de porter l'uniforme vert et argent...

C'est alors que nos regards se croisent, brièvement. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire sincère. Il m'imite avec difficulté, ne pouvant m'accorder qu'un rictus timide. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès, et que si nous étions seuls, il me sourirait. Dès que je lui adresse un léger signe de la main, il se détourne. Il y a certains comportements que je ne comprendrais jamais. Je continues de le fixer quelques secondes, puis, à mon tour, je m'intéresse aux discussions de mes camarades. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à sortir Draco de ma tête.

Plus tard dans la journée, je suis allongée dans le Parc, près du Lac. Une pluie légère trempe la pelouse, mais ma cape me protège du sol. J'apprecies une à une les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent sur mon visage, rafraîchissantes, et les cercles d'ondes qu'elles forment à la surface de l'eau. Troublant mon repos, je sens un corps s'asseoir près du mien. Une odeur boisée éveille mes sens. Je savais bien que nos échanges ne se limiteraient pas à un sourire fuyant, aujourd'hui. Il ne dit pas mot, jusqu'à ce que je me tourne vers lui, toujours allongée.

**Tu ne vas rien faire de plus interessant de ton week-end ?**_ Me demande-t-il, un peu agressif à mon goût._

**Toi non plus, à ce que je vois** _Ai-je rétorqué_** Merci de m'avoir ignorée, ce matin** _J'avais encore un peu de rancoeur à cause de ce signe de la main auquel il n'avait pas répondu._

**Que croyais-tu que j'allais faire ?** _Dit-il d'un air narquois_ **Te faire de grands signes et te sauter dans les bras devant tout le monde ?**

**Je n'en demandais pas tant, Monsieur Malfoy** _Ai-je répondu, sèche à mon tour_ **Un simple bonjour aurait suffit.**

**Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas**._ Répond-t-il, plus calme, mais toujours les dents serrées._

**Tu n'as donc pas le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que des Serpentard ?**_M'étant à mon tour calmée, je cherchais à piquer sa vanité pour qu'il me donne enfin le fin mot de l'histoire._

**Bien sûr que si, je choisis mes amis où je veux.** _A nouveau, son ton était sec, mais ça ne me toucha pas_. **Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu es une fille, et tu sais que c'est différent.**

**Pansy serait-elle jalouse ?** _Ai-je demandé, amusée. Il grimaça._

**Pansy n'est pas ma petite amie**

**Non, mais tu couches avec. Ca crée quand même des liens, non ?**_ Il écarquille légèrement les yeux, curieux de me voir lui parler aussi franchement. Il croyait peut-être que j'étais encore une petite fille qui ignoraient comment se faisaient les bébés..._

**Non. Pas avec moi, en tout cas.** _Je le savais bien. Avec le nombre de filles avec qui il avait couché, il était impossible de tomber amoureux d'autant de personnes en si peu de temps... En revanche, je ne pensais pas que cette règle s'appliquait à Pansy également._

**Allonges-toi** _Lui ai-je suggeré_. Après avoir vérifié que l'herbe n'était pas trop sale, il s'installa à côté de moi, sur le dos. Les gouttes de pluie ne tardèrent pas à perler sur ses joues pâles, telles des larmes. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'en attraper une, caressant un instant la douceur de son visage. Il frémit, surpris, puis attrapa ma main. Draco n'était pas Bob, et avec lui, il était hors de question d'être aussi tactile, je m'en doutais. Mais il ne lâcha pas ma main, bien serrée dans la sienne. J'eu soudain légèrement chaud, et je suppose que j'ai un peu rougis.

**Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on devienne amis ?** _Me demande-t-il, à la fois curieux et amusé. J'hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre._

**Je ne suis jamais contre avoir un nouvel ami, et tu m'as l'air assez intéressant.** _Dis-je, le plus honnêtement du monde. Il a pourtant l'air déçu par ma réponse._** Et toi ?**

**Je ne veux pas être ton ami**._ Rétorque-t-il, toujours en me fixant dans les yeux. J'ai la sensation qu'il me sonde, qu'il viole même les parties les plus intimes de mon esprit. C'est assez insupportable, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à briser ce contact._

**C'est pour ça que tu viens rôder autour de moi chaque fois que je suis seule** _Dis-je, amusée, et un peu moqueuse je l'avoue. Il détourne son regard, me préférant l'amas de nuages gris au-dessus de nos têtes._

**C'est juste que quand je suis avec toi, je peux me comporter comme si j'étais seul.**_ Dit-il dans sa barbe. Mon sourire s'étire encore._

**Je croyais que c'était cela, justement, l'amitié.**

Il se remit alors à me fixer de ses grandes prunelles grises. J'ai presque envie de lui dire qu'il est beau, tellement mes pensées ne peuvent se fixer que là dessus. Je le sens qui observe chaque partie de ma peau, de mon front jusqu'à mon décolleté en passant par mes lèvres. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite, il me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que son visage se rapproche de plus en plus du mien, et j'ai du mal à respirer. Sa main tient toujours la mienne, et je sens sa peau se faire plus moite. C'est étrange, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi, dans cette position. Ses yeux se ferment légèrement, ses narines se dilatent au gré du vent. C'est encore mon haleine de diabétique qui doit lui faire tourner la tête.

**Non, je ne crois pas**._ Dit-il simplement, avant de reprendre sa position initiale_. Le sentant à nouveau à côté de moi, à une distance plus respectable, je sens enfin les muscles de mon corps se détendre. Lui aussi a l'air plus calme, la respiration lente et régulière. On dirait presque qu'il dort, maintenant. Je ne comprends pas toujours ces comportements bizarre qu'il a avec moi, mais après tout, si c'est lui le vrai Draco, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le prendre avec ses défauts. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous sommes assoupis, main dans la main, sur la pelouse.


End file.
